The Difference
by keikopanda102
Summary: Sam's been wondering lately if Dean knows the difference between brotherly-LOVE and brotherly-LUST. When Cas sends them to check out a flaming town, Sam may have to find the fine line between those two feelings sooner than he thought. WINCHESTERCEST
1. Chapter 1

**The Difference**

**This WAS going to be a one-shot... but apparently I've changed my mind. Damn. It. All. I can't believe I'm doing this AGAIN. I'm already going to hell, now I'm just burying myself deeper. Well enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and I apologize to whoever does for doing this to his characters. *sob sob sob* I'M SORRY!**

**

* * *

**

**Sam POV:**

I know, okay? I know that there is a difference between what I feel in my head and what I feel in my body. It's like, the difference between Love and Lust. I get it, trust me, I get it.

Also, I _get_ that there's a difference between annoyance and jealousy. I'm _annoyed _when Dean wastes all our time chasing tail and getting wasted. But am I jealous? No. _Hell_ no!

Sure, I mean, sometimes I feel like Dean gets way too excited about screwing loose women and having one night stands, but it's not my place to tell him to keep it in his pants for once. Not to mention his un-heathy eating habits and foul language. I'm only worried about him. That's not weird, right? I'm his brother! I'm allowed to be worried a little.

There's a difference in what I'm feeling, is what I'm trying to say.

Here's the thing... I love my brother. No, really, I love him. No matter his frustrating quirks and bad behavior, he's still my brother. I really don't know what I'd do without him. I love him. Love. Not lust. _Love._ Get it? _I_ know the difference.

Lately... I'm starting to wonder if _Dean_ knows the difference.

He's been... saying things and... doing things that have frankly been creeping me the hell out! It started when he got out of hell. Well, he was... weird... when he got out anyway. Twitchy and cautious and mostly... scared. Of everything. I hoped he would grow out of it and I guess he did, but that's when he just started acting even... weirder.

He wants to spend time with me and keep watch on me whenever he can, like he's afraid I'll run off somewhere. Again. I think he's afraid of being alone. Not that I can blame him, I mean, I'm kinda scared of that too. I really don't know what I'd do without Dean...

Still! It's not like I'm following him around or telling him not to go see people or do something dangerous, just like he's been telling me to do lately. Oh, and did I mention he _hated_, really fucking_ hated_, Ruby? Yeah, he thought she was the anti-christ. Don't get me wrong, I'm not defending her or anything, obviously she was a huge bitch, considering how it all ended and such. But damn, did he have to hate her from the start?

I know I was going on at the beginning about the difference between annoyance and jealousy, but really, I think he was just plain jealous of Ruby. She did take up a lot of my time back then. Not to mention the time she took up wasn't really filled with us doing 'good' things. I know Dean hated the demon blood and I know he's _still_ mad at me and he _still_ doesn't trust me, but I wish he would try a little bit harder to trust me!

He's so contradictory lately! He mean to me(more than normal) but when it comes down to a serious situation he gets really emotional. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think he's trying to be protective.

I know there's nothing wrong with that... but does he really need to watch me sleep, like he's doing now?

He's been sitting there for an hour already, and this isn't even the first night he's done it. He's always got a beer in his right hand and uses his left hand to hold his head up when he starts to drift off. I think Cas comes in sometime around morning and moves him to his bed after he falls asleep.

I haven't had the nerve to ask either of them about it yet.

To tell the truth... I'm scared of what the answer will be. If he tries to deny it, it could end up being a number of horrible things. Maybe I have some night-walking/murdering thing they never told me about? What if they're afraid Lucifer's going to try and get me in my dreams? And the one I'm most afraid of; what if it's not about me? What if it's just got something... to do with Dean?

T-trust me, I wouldn't even be having these kinds of thoughts if it weren't for the way Dean acts around me in the daytime! I really, really, really wish I didn't have to say this but... he _flirts_ with me. I don't mean cheesy, "hey baby wanna go for a ride?" kind of flirting. I mean the subtle kind; offhand winks, trying to make me laugh at his jokes, random moments where he'll touch my shoulder when he doesn't have to. Usually I would just write this off as nothing, but it's so _un-Dean-like_ I can't just pretend it's not happening!

The thing is... I think Dean really _is_ in love with me. I think he has been for a while. I'd just never noticed it before...

* * *

"Sammy!" My eyes jerked open, annoyed yet not surprised to hear my name called like that. He's always woken up earlier than me, it makes no sense. As I sat up and gave him a bleary, tired glare, he just smiled, acting quite refreshed. Glad _he_ got some sleep, at least one of us should have. My body and brain were both so exhausted it felt like I had slept for four minutes at the most. That wouldn't be too much of a stretch, considering I was thinking about some pretty unfortunate stuff last night.

As I finished tying my shoes I lifted my head just in time to see Cas look around the room nervously, meaning he just arrived. As usual, he headed straight for Dean. Not that I was jealous! It's just something I noticed, that's all.

Dean gave him a big cheesy grin which Cas politely ignored as he began ranting about some trouble going down in a nearby city,

"There have been far too many demon deals going on inside a rather populated area called Rain City lately. I believe they are gathering souls in preparation for something- perhaps a summoning."

"Summoning what?"

Dean grabbed one of our bags as he headed out the door. Cas followed, leaving me as the last one to exit the room. I barely caught the room key Dean tossed at me right after I shut our room door. He smirked and I rolled my eyes back at him as I turned around and headed for the checkout desk to return the key, listening to Dean and Cas's fading voices as they discussed different summoning possibilities while loading the car.

The checkout desk was not air conditioned and it was blazing hot the second I walked through the door that was obviously being held open to try and tempt a stray breeze into flowing inside. There was a scrawny boy with a pale face sweating up a storm in a two-sizes-too-big T-shirt at the counter. Only when he looked up from his book did I notice what he was reading.

I swear, I could have shot something.

"Has anyone ever told you..." he began in a breathy, nervous voice, "that you look like Sam, from the Supernatural book series?"

I'm a bit ashamed to say I just gave him a half smile as I walked out the door. No comment, that's the best way to go. Man, I really hate those books. When we were at that ridiculous "Supernatural Convention" those two dweebs dressed as me and Dean were making out for some girls to take pictures of. It was maybe the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen, and I've seen some pretty bad stuff, including that gross male siren who tried seducing the both of us a little while back. Don't get me wrong! I've got nothing against homosexuality! I just don't want to think about it if it involves me... or Dean... or both of us together. So, I didn't tell Dean about the make out session between the fake "us," it just would have been awkward. It was already weird enough just hearing about the "slash-fans" online.

Yeah, I really hate those books.

I walked a little bit faster than normal back to the car and hopped in the drivers seat. I noticed that Cas seemed to have disappeared for a little while, so it was just Dean and I on the road like always.

"Sam-" I must have been off in my own world because I jumped a little when he said my name. He gave me a weird look then turned his eyes back on the road and continued, "Maybe you should look into this town, Rain City, see what it's all about."

"Sure, yeah." I nodded and opened my laptop quickly. After only a quick google search I got the information I needed.

"It's not so much a town as a metropolis, Dean. It's got tons of people, suburbs around the perimeter, an active downtown area, and a lot of pretty high class hotels, restaurants, and clubs."

"So it's not our usual hangout." He said, shifting across the highway as more roads began emerging. "There probably won't be a decent diner once we get inside the city limits. We should get breakfast soon so we can eat some decent food."

We drove for a good 20 miles and didn't see anything but exits with gas stations and fast food. After the fourth time his stomach growled, Dean growled back, and pulled off on the nearest exit. He was not at all happy when we sat down in the booth at Waffle House and the waitress came to take our order.

"What can I get you two cuties?"

I elbowed Dean, trying to cheer him up,

"See, she called us cuties! That's nearly the same as a diner waitress would call us."

He gave me an annoyed look, which turned to a pout, and muttered,

"Diner waitress woulda called us sweetie-pies..."

He kept that pout on his face for a good 5 minutes until the food came. I swear, he is more moody than a girl sometimes. He wasn't even happy once we'd finished, complaining about the coke being flat or something else stupid. I was just glad he wasn't hungry anymore so we could move on.

I had a bad feeling about this town we were heading towards. Maybe it was because of the ay the other customers looked in the Waffle House, really cheerful and kind of loud. There was a couple behind us that were going at it like animals over their eggs. I don't think Dean noticed it since he was too busy pouting, but I really didn't like the feel of this place... there's something sketchy here. I can tell.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I don't even know what this is. It's a formula for hell, thats all. But... anyway. it seems like a pretty good start to a formula for hell, dontcha' think?**

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Let me get this right..." Dean said slowly after we pulled out of the fourth motel that was completely booked, "every damn motel is completely booked in this damn city, and the only places that still have open rooms start at $300 a night?"

I nodded my head, just as annoyed as he was. It wasn't as if we had an endless budget, and Bobby would kill us if we ever spent more than $200 on a place to stay. Even $100 a night was pushing it. I sighed and looked back down at my laptop screen. After scrolling through a few different places in the city I finally found something. I started to tell Dean about the deal but hesitated. I turned to him but he didn't notice my glance. He was too busy scowling at the street we were driving(slowly) down. My voice hummed in my throat as I tried to decide whether or not to tell Dean about what I had found. After a minute of Dean trying to read street signs and yelling at passing people and cars, I broke down.

"Dean... I think I found a deal."

"Finally." he grumbled, not glancing over at me but waiting to hear the deal. I hesitated again and he finally looked away from the road for a minute to ask in a sarcastically polite voice, "Well, what is it?"

My nose twitched in a slight grimace as I answered,

"At a place called the Clairemont Hotel on Piedmont road, there are a few rooms still open for $50 a night."

"Sounds perfects. Lets go."

"There's a catch." Dean stared at me nervously and I sighed. "The only rooms still available are singles."

His reaction surprised me a little, but not that much. He just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the road as he started talking in his lecture voice,

"Sammy, we are brothers. We've known each other our whole lives, and we're mature adults. I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed for a few nights."

I still don't see how he turned that around on me! I'm not the one who watches people sleep at night! I'm not the weirdo here! I shrugged it off, shaking my head as he turned down a wide, tree-lined road and the traffic eased up a little.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked him, since I didn't think he could know because I'd never given him directions.

"I thought I saw a sign back there for 'Piedmont' something."

We drove slowly down the quiet street for a little while then we saw a sign showing the entrance to a park. I hadn't seen a lot of parks in my life, but I thought that this one looked nicer than most. It was huge, stretching farther than we could see into it. It had about two baseball fields, a swimming pool and a lake, and a bike path that ran all the way through and around it. Since it was such a nice day outside, it was filled with people doing all kinds of different things. A bunch of guys were playing a frisbee game that looked fun, a high school girl was climbing a tree with a guy who was probably her boyfriend, and a whole lot of people were just sitting on the grass and park benches relaxing.

I think Dean was thinking the same thing I was as we watched them; wouldn't it be nice to relax? We were always going, going, going! Onto the next town, onto the next hunt, gotta run from demons, gotta run from angels, gotta kill lucifer. It never ended for us, and it never would, as long as we were hunters, and we could never stop being hunters, it's in our blood.

"Ask this girl for directions." Dean instructed me as he pulled up to a nice looking girl walking down the sidewalk in a green tank top and tiny yellow shorts with a pair of matching sunglasses and 4 inch sandals. When he slowed down beside her I noticed that even though she was wearing those tall shoes, she was still a short little thing. When I stuck my head out the window she pulled her sunglasses down and smiled at me cheerfully.

We should have known right then from that little smile of hers that she was _that_ kind of a girl.

I gave her my pretty boy smile back, knowing Dean was probably doing the same behind me and asked,

"Can you tell us how to get to the Clairemont hotel? We're out of towners and we're a little lost."

She giggled as if I'd told her a joke then I noticed she was looking back and forth between me and Dean as she did. Finally she stopped laughing and settled on me, leaning down and putting one hand on the roof of Deans precious Impala.

"Are you two checking in?"

"Yup." I gave her another smile, trying not to notice how her boobs were literally _right_ in my face. She really had some stuff going on there, it was hard not to notice. I could just picture Dean ogling them in the drivers seat. I caught a glance in my side-view mirror and, sure enough, his smile was a bit wider than necessary. If only he had known then what kind of a girl she was, he would _not _have been looking at her that way.

Of course she acted like she didn't notice it at all, pointing down the road in front of us and giving directions clearly in a very authoritative voice,

"Go down this street and take a left, you'll be there."

"Do you work there or somethin'?" I don't know what possessed me to ask that, but I did, and I really should have seen her answer as a warning.

"Naw, but I do work down the street a ways at a bar my friend owns."

I could practically hear Dean's face crack as his smile widened.

"Are you a bartender?"

"Something like that." she replied without giving any more details. "You two should stop by. It's always a party. We open at 8."

"Sure thin-" Dean started to wink and make us commit to going to some sleazy bar all night but I jabbed him in the arm and stared him down while whispering,

"_We're looking for the place with all the demon deals, we don't have time for club hopping_!"

He pouted then we both turned back to her to find her still smiling at us from outside the car window.

"Thanks for the invitation, but we're pretty booked while we're in town."

She shrugged and stood straight, backing away from the window. After another smile and a wave she laughed,

"See you around town."

"Thanks for the help!" I yelled back as we drove away. She winked then held up a quick peace sign as she turned to go into the park. I thought the peace sign was weird, little did I know how perfectly normal that action was in Rain City or how many times I would see it before leaving...

The Clairemont hotel was far sleazier than I'd thought it would be, considering that the neon sign out front had at least 5 letters missing. It was very strange, actually, as it seemed to be the only dirty building around. Each house and restaurant down the rest of the street was pretty well taken care of(give or take a dried out lawn here and there. Guess rain was a bit scarce in Rain City) and despite each of them looking rather old, like our hotel, they were victorian and antiques. The Clairemont however, was a tall, brick building with dirty windows and ivy creeping up the walls.

Safe to say, not the worst place we'd ever stayed.

Later on we would find out that the reason the Clairemont was the only sketchy building around was because it was some sort of "national landmark" and therefor couldn't be shut down. A president stayed there once in it's glory days or something. And Yet, the owners didn't have enough money to fix it up like it's neighboring buildings.

As we parked and started walking with our stuff to check in, I began to worry about the second reason I hadn't really wanted to stay at the Clairemont. Dean was walking in front of me and not even had we walked through the revolving door were my fears confirmed. Why did they have to put that sign _directly_ in the entranceway?

"Sammy!" Dean's voice was way too giddy. He sounded like a two year old. "They have a _lounge_! How come you didn't tell me about the _lounge_?" Yup. Maturity of a two year old.

"I didn't even see it on the website." I replied with a fake smile, quickly leaving Dean staring at the sign pointing downstairs towards the smoke filled room with basement windows covered in prison bars.

"Lier!" He punched me in the shoulder, his mood suddenly bright as the sunshiny day outside, as we waited for someone to show up at the counter and check us in. "Do you even know what a lounge is?"

"What do you think I am, a kid? Of course I do. I just didn't think it would be important. We don't have time to go sit around with a bunch of strippers all night."

"Aha!" he laughed, pointing at me in victory. "How did you even know it was a stripper lounge, huh? It could have just been a regular hotel lounge, or a comedian lounge."

I rolled my eyes. "How did _you_ know it was a stripper lounge?"

He shrugged, still smiling his dumb, happy little smile. "I didn't. I was just hoping. Is it really?"

"What do you think?"

About ten seconds later I was checking us in alone, while he went downstairs to "check it out."

Serves him right.

I was just stepping into the elevator to head up to our room when he nearly ran to get in after me, a panicked expression on his face. I have seen a lot of Dean's different faces. I've seen his cool face(or what he _thinks_ is his cool face), I've seen his scared face, I've seen his mad face, his happy face, his excited face, his tired face, and a whole bunch of other faces that are particularly Dean, and no one else, because only he can make them.

The face he was making as he stepped into that elevator was a new combination of Dean faces; scared, confused, angry, even more scared and confused, and a tiny hint of embarrassment(evident from the blush tinting his cheeks).

"What happened?" I asked skeptically, furrowing my brow with interest.

His lips tightened, and his shoulders tensed. He stretched them a little, rolling his muscles and neck, trying to play it off like it wasn't very important. He gave me one last look before I raised an eyebrow and he caved.

"Not my kinda strippers." he answered simply.

Surprised, I imagine my laugh went a little like, "Pffft! Hahaha! "Not your kind of strippers?" Dean, _strippers_ are your kind of strippers! Don't give me that crap! You barely care even if they're ugly."

His glare hid nervousness behind it, but I didn't push. He obviously wasn't going to tell me what happened, so I knew I'd have to go check it out myself.

As soon as I set my bag down in the room I grabbed one of the keys they gave us and set out the door.

"Where you going Sammy?" His voice had an accusing ring to it and he was starting to pout. I stopped just in front of the door and turned around slowly, giving him an innocent look as I pointed down the hall and replied,

"Go get some ice."

He seethed, nodding towards the plastic ice container jerkily.

"You need that, don't you?"

"Oh! Right! Thanks." He tossed it to me(a bit harder than necessary) and I knew he was glaring at my back until I was finally out the door. I wouldn't be surprised if he had glared at the wall in the direction I was walking. He knew where I was going: to check out the lounge.

Something had scared him away, big time. And not much can scare my brother away from a bar and naked chicks, so what the hell could it have been? I hopped down each stare as the smell of smoke grew thicker. Even when the dim lights of the lounge hit my face, I couldn't figure out what had made Dean hightail it out of there so fast. Then again, he had been down for a few minutes while I was checking in, so maybe it was something else, something you only notice after a few minutes.

I slowly made my way to the bar. Nothing unusual there, just a cute girl cleaning out some glasses. I took a seat and turned around to get a look at the rest of the place. It was dark and smokey, so hard to see. Since it was the middle of the day it was pretty empty, there were only a few guys near the stage who a fairly normal looking stripper was having conversation with. There was a drunk passed out on the bar, but nothing saw was anywhere near scary enough to make Dean have that kind of face.

"You're related to that guy who ran away a few minutes ago."

I turned around to see the bartender staring at me with crossed arms and eyes that were far to interested in what they were looking at for their own good. She had dyed black hair, gelled a little at the top and going straighter at the bottom, with matching black eyeliner all around her eyes. Counting all the piercings I could see, she had a nose ring, two on her left eyebrow, giant holes with plugs plus four more going up each ear, and although it was just a suspicion, I figured there was a tongue piercing too. Plus, she was a huge, detailed tattoo going up her arm and into her neck. She was hot, if you like someone like that, and Dean usually does, which made me wonder even more why he would leave looking so terrified.

I chuckled, giving her a nice smile. "We're brothers. Why'd he run away, anyway? Did you see something happen to him?"

She laughed then reached down, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Although shocked, I didn't look away. She was the one who took her shirt off, not me, why wouldn't I enjoy the view?

Both nipples were pierced, the metal rings gleaming in the dim bar lights. But, that was not what was catching my attention. It was the fact that there were actually no boobs attached to those nipples. She was as flat as a log!

It took me more than a minute to put it together.

"You're a guy!" I yelled, then glancing around to see if anyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Finally." She(he) laughed, putting her, sorry, his, shirt back where it should be. "Names Jester. You aren't from around here."

Jester seemed to never ask any questions, always making statements like he was already positive what he was saying was right. I couldn't really get a good read on him in the beginning. I could tell he was confident, and thought he was hot stuff. Which, I admit, it fairly true. Not only does he look like a girl, he looks like a hot girl. When I asked where his name came from he just said, "It's Chester, but with a J."

"Would Dean really be _that_ freaked out just because he hit on a guy?" I asked after Jes put a cold, and _very_ welcome, beer in front of me.

"That hot piece of tail is named Dean. No, he was way more freaked over all the guys hittin' on him. I barely got my shirt to my belly button when Loretta(his real name is Lawrence) came over trying to chat him up. Dean was really into it at first, and then he noticed... well you know!"

He ended with a laugh and a nudge over towards the stripper still talking to the two guys from before. She was hot... and obviously a man. When I say obviously, I only mean obvious NOW, now that I already know. I fI hadn't have known, I would never be able to tell from far away. "Loretta" had an exotic look, Russia or something, as I looked at her I had to shake myself to remember "she" was really a "he."

That then reminded me of what Jester had said just a moment ago.

"Did you..." I muttered slowly, trying to organize my thoughts, "Did you call Dean a hot piece of ass?"

"Tail." he corrected me, and poured a drink for a man who had just walked in a moment ago.

This took a minute to sink in, but when it did, I could hardly stop laughing. I had not laughed this hard in as long as I could remember. Just picturing Dean's face when he finally realized he was hitting on a guy in drag was like force-feeding me laughing gas. I was loosing it. I didn't even notice Dean nervously walk down the stairs and over to me, giving me the most annoyed look I can imagine.

"It's not that funny." he instantly understood why I was laughing.

"It so is." I corrected him, nodding my head up and down as my breathing finally went back to normal and I took another sip of beer. He didn't cast a glance at Jes who placed another beer in front of him. He just grabbed it and took an angry swig, looking around the room nervously.

"I'm surprised you'd come back after the way you bolted out 'a here earlier." Jes added into our conversation, giving Dean a rather alluring smile. Alluring of course, only if you don't know that he's really, well, a he. Or if you're into that kinda stuff, because you're a, well, you know.

Dean gave him an unpleasant look that Jes just seemed to take as a compliment, as he smiled even wider in response. Dean spent another minute finishing off his beer and staring around the room. We both noticed when the three guys(one disguised as a woman) in the corner finally came to the end of their conversation and started walking up towards the main lobby of the hotel and out of the lounge. I pretty much knew what Dean was thinking from his face. He was wondering if those poor guys were even stupider than he was. I have to admit, if they really didn't know Loretta was really Lawrence... I would pay to see them when they finally figured it out.

"What the hell is _with_ this city!" Dean shouted, obviously having enough of sitting on the stool with unanswered questioned.

Jes laughed at us as we turned to him for answers.

"You haven't heard the nickname we all have for Rain City."

Patiently, we waited for him to tell us. Neither of us was thinking of how this related to the demon deals, but we would remember sooner or later. Jes gave us both another couple of beers and smiled.

"Welcome to Rainbow City, Boys."

**I really have other things I should be doing. I will probably, no, definitely not be updating for at least another 2 to 3 weeks. The sad thing is, I really wanna write this story. Like, I think it's gonna get really good, I just have no time!**

**Also, I'm still going to hell. So I have **_**that**_** to look forward to when I finally get the experience the peace... of death. **

**And on that sweet note, good day, Readers, if you are even there. Love you! ^_^**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So where's that ICE you came to get, Sammy?"

I rolled my eyes back at him as Jes raised a pierced eyebrow curiously.

"Change the subject much..." he muttered as he refilled my glass. Dean cast him a quick glance then replied,

"Look, it doesn't matter _what's_ wrong with this town. We're just here to do our work then leave."

"That's not the way you acted with that bartender from earlier." I replied sourly. Not because I was annoyed or anything, he's just so stupid sometimes! He would totally have gone anywhere with that spunky girl who gave us directions if I had let him. Dean is like a dog, he's always looking for something, but when he finds it he discovers he needs to find something else, and I end up being the hunter, telling what he's supposed to find and keeping him on track.

"So you like bartenders, huh?" Jes smirked from across the bar. Dean practically backed away with his hands raised. Then he just shook his head and asked,

"Look, have you seen or felt anything strange around here lately?"

Something seemed to light up in Jes's eyes, and he smiled even wider than he had been before.

"You guys want strange!" he said. Again, it wasn't a question. "I know the perfect place! it's called- well, just go here-" He took out a napkin and a pen and wrote down the address. After handing it to Dean he winked and added. "They open at 8, so don't be late!"

Dean and I shared mutual dislike of rhyming, but we also agreed that maybe Jes wasn't our favorite person in Rain City. Then again, we hadn't really met anyone else yet. We would soon find out just how normal Jes really was when we arrived at the mysterious place our new friend the Lounge Bartender told us about.

Wanting to maybe get an early night, we left the hotel right at 7:45, hoping to find out all we could, and maybe get back to the hotel before the sun came up. It didn't take us long to find the address on the napkin, it turned out to be right down the street. We were a little early, but that was probably good, since the first thing we saw as we pulled in to the parking lot was the huge, neon sign for what we suddenly discovered was a bar. It said, in a complete rainbow spectrum of neon color:

THE RAINBLOW BAR

If there was ever a warning for anything, it couldn't compare to the warning this sign presented to Dean and I. Why, oh why didn't we ignore it when we had the chance?

* * *

Going inside the Rainblow bar(didn't think I would ever say that in my life), was a bit like going to see a modern sci-fi movie. Everything looked real, blended seamlessly into the back round, but at the same time, you knew it couldn't really be real. At least you thought it couldn't.

The decor was like one gigantic oxymoron. It was a bar, low ceilings, low lighting, and a few low people slouched in the low chairs in the corner, but that was only half of it. It was a high class kind of modern bar the likes of which Dean and I simply weren't used to. We were both a little shell shocked when we came in to find streamers lining the low ceilings and the low lights flashing in multicolored blips over and over again. The dance floor also threw us for a loop, but I think we knew, even if we didn't want to admit it out loud, what the dance floor was there for.

The Rainblow obviously wasn't hoppin' yet, but there were still quite a few people wandering around working on the place as if they were getting it ready for something. Up on a small stage near the dance floor a well-built blond guy with a tinge of pink highlighting his hair was setting up his DJ equipment. The bartenders, a mix of tight-shirt wearing pretty boys, were arguing about something behind the counter until one of the early guests like Dean and I went up to the counter and ordered an apple martini.

"Oh you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Dean exclaimed just quietly enough so only half the people in the club(if there was a dancefloor, that made it a club) heard him. He turned to me and gave me a very Dean-ish panicked look as he added, "Apple martini's, Sam. Apple _fucking_ martini's! What the hell are we doing here? Why did we listen to that fag-?"

"Hold on a minute, Dean." I stopped him before he said something that _really_ got us in trouble. "I know this isn't what we're used to, but a case is a case, and you can't tell me you don't feel that."

"Feel what?" Dean asked, not particularly catching my eye as he did. I knew what he was doing and his little tantrum wasn't going to fool me.

"Do you really want to get outta here so bad you would ignore all the demons roaming around this place?"

He stared defiantly at me for a minute then exhaled and replied with a grimace, "Yes?"

While pushing him towards the bar I tried to say something that would make him less wary about staying until we took care of what we were here to take care of. "Just have a drink and keep your eyes open. It's not like I'm asking you to go shake it on the dance floor or anything."

Before turning to order his drink("Something manly," he said. "A beer.") he cast a nervous glance at the dance floor. I sat beside him at the bar while he drank his beer and then got another one, drank it, and ordered a third. As the room started to fill up I noticed how many things that seemed off about not only the bar but the people themselves. It was very peaceful in the Rainblow bar, like the guests really only came to have a good time, not to drown their sorrows with alcohol like I was used to seeing. The choking stench of cigarettes was also absent and I saw quite a few people leave then return in just the amount of time it took to have a smoke break. I wrote it off as my naivete for this type of institution that I found it strange for smoking to be banned inside. After all, neither Dean nor I had ever been to one of these places, and for good reason.

See, the more people came in, the more the two of us stood out. We were not a couple of flashy dressers, thats for sure, but as countless eyes flashed over me I wished I had dressed a bit nicer, at least then I would've fit in. Dean was just getting buzzed enough not to notice it when _she_ appeared.

Skipping across the dance floor with 4 inch heels and the shortest shorts I'd ever seen were the same pair of huge boobs Dean had hit on earlier from the car. And of course when she saw us she instantly lit up. Her reaction though, was nothing close to Deans, who jumped up from his barstool and nearly gave her a hug.

"YOU work HERE?" he asked as I stood up to say hello to her too.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you guys made it!" Why couldn't we see it? Was it not perfectly clear in her posture and facial expression who she was, excuse me, _what_ she was? Unfortunately, we would find out soon enough _exactly_ what she was. "My name is Sarah. Nice to officially meet you."

As we took turns shaking her hands Dean introduced us.

"I'm Dean and here's my brother Sam."

Oh, great. Now we couldn't use cover names. Jesus, I knew he was trying to get into her pants but couldn't he at least pretend to act professional?

Serves him right.

About a hundred different things seemed to come over Sarah's face when she heard our names. She was quiet for a moment as if she were wondering what she should ask us first. Finally she settled on,

"Brothers... huh?" She looked disappointed, then the disappointment faded and was replaced by joy. For fucks sake, _why didn't we see it?_ She then gazed towards the floor muttering something to herself. It sounded almost like she was muttering our names like they reminded her of something. I glanced with a frown towards Dean who caught my eye and silently told me to stop worrying so much. Even if he never said it out loud I rolled my eyes at him.

"You two wouldn't happen to be..." we both turned our attention back to her as she narrowed her eyes to ask, "looking for demons, would you?"

Dean and I had never had good poker faces, especially not when we were caught off guard like that. We turned to each other, both wondering what to do, but before we could either confirm or deny her question, she clasped her hands together and squealed,

"You- you're Sam and Dean **Winchester**!"

If only we'd taken the way she said our names as a clue. It was such a huge, giant clue. Instead we just sputtered nonsense until she pulled the both of us into the back of the club and sat us down, smiling like the _thing_ she is.

"Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Sarah, and I'm just one of the many hunters in this city. Don't look so shocked, we allllll know about Sam and Dean Winchester."

It really says something about Dean's lack of focus that even at a time like this he still had to lean over to me and mutter with a pout,

"Why's everybody put your name first?"

Ignoring him, I turned to Sarah and asked the first thing that popped into my head,

"If you're a hunter, what're you doing working here?"

She took a seat on a sofa-like object across from us and straightened her posture as if she were getting a bit more serious(although she was still looking at us through _those_ eyes).

"This bar is special. I work here as a bodyguard and peacekeeper." Her eyes flashed towards the door that led back into the main room. "You noticed it, right? This place is crawling with demons, but it's crawling with hunter's too. This bar is neutral ground."

"What?" Both me and Dean spoke at the same time, leaning forward as if we hadn't heard her correctly.

She sighed then stood up, walking out of the room after saying, "Be right back. I want you both to meet someone."

As soon as she left I turned to Dean who was still staring at the door and asked,

"What the hell is going on here? Who'd ever heard of demon-hunter neutral ground before? There's no such thing, demons would never abide by the rules like that."

Dean laid back against the purple cough she had placed us on and pulled a hand through his short hair, looking just as confused as I was.

"I don't know but, I mean, obviously the demons _aren't _following the rules, otherwise we wouldn't be here."

I nodded in agreement, glad Dean was finally taking something seriously, just as Sarah returned along with a smallish man who looked quite a bit less flashy than some of the other's in the club. All he had on was a pale yellow v-neck and some tight(arguably tighter than they needed to be) turquoise jeans. He was wearing a crown that rested precariously in his curly jew-fro. He seemed a bit shocked to see Dean and I for some reason, then, Sarah whispered something into his ear and he replied in a hushed tone,

"Oh! _Those _Winchester brothers. I get it now."

The so-called Winchester brothers(meaning Dean and I) looked at each other, still utterly confused. Who was this gay guy, and how come we _had_ to meet him? And why the _hell_ did everybody know us like we're famous or something!

Sarah and the guy who was apparently so special he would tell us how the neutral ground works stepped closer and she introduced him.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, this is Kyle Johnson, the owner of the Rainblow."

The incredulous look on my face must have been mirrored on Dean's, because Sarah quickly added,

"He's the rich son of an old hunter. He quit years ago and went into the money making busi-"

"Saraaah!" Kyle interrupted. "You never let me tell my own story."

After apologizing laughingly while Dean and I exchanged a confused look, he continued where she had left off.

"My dad quit hunting when I was really little but we were always being attacked anyway. Demons, ghosts, vampires, you name it and it tried to kill me. When I was 10 I found out my dad had sold my soul when I was still a baby so his business would become profitable. Now, they were just trying to get what was owed to them, namely; my soul. When the demons failed at doing it themselves they hired all kinds of other creatures to try and do it for them and every time I only barely escaped. My dad died when I was 15 and I thought I would be killed any day for sure. Then, Sarah found me and told me that before he died, my dad had contacted her and made sure she looked after me until I could survive on my own. Besides protecting me, she became one of my best friends."

Sarah then tearfully tried to bury Kyle beneath her cleavage and from where I stood, it looked like he only barely escaped. While breathing rather heavily he picked up where he had left off,

"Together, me and Sarah decided to try and track down the demon Dad had sold my soul to. We followed after a few rumors and eventually met up with a demon named Alexandre. He brought us to... to Charles."

Kyle barely had a second to explain before a very well-dressed pretty boy with flaming red hair that fell on his head a little like mine, only more meticulously combed, appeared beside him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. As Kyle blushed profusely the newcomer asked in a musical, british accent,

"Someone say my name?"

"Kyle was telling the story about how you two met." Sarah said with a smile. It was that _same_ smile. The one that made me nervous about her. I should have figured it out right then and there, if i'd had done that then- then- Well, I guess I don't know what would have happened, but at least then I would have been prepared!

Charles flashed a wide grin and suddenly, without Dean or I ever expecting it, his eyes went completely black, then returned to their normal soft blue. Before either of us could react he pulled his arm around Kyle's waist and clasped their hands together.

"I remember the day you found me very well. You were just as adorable ten years ago as you were when I made the deal with your father; the day you were born. And you're still adorable 26 years later."

"Stop it, Charlie." Kyle tried pushing him away halfheartedly though he still had a smile on his face.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you, love? It's your birthday after all. I won't stop until morning..."

And that... was all Dean could take.

* * *

**What's Dean going to do? What exactly **_**is**_** Sarah that has Sam so spooked? Why is this Kyle kid dating a **_**demon**_**? And most of all, where the hell is all the WINCEST? **

**Don't fret, the answers will all come in time. XD**

**HAAAAAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAY KYYYYYLE! I Looooove You!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Can someone hurry up," Dean's voice was rising in time with his hand to rub his temples in confusion, "and tell me what the _hell _is going on here?" He pointed to Kyle. "_He's_ dating a demon," He pointed to Sarah, "_You're _a hunter," he pointed towards the open door where the rest of the room was partying(since it was apparently Kyle's birthday. Now the streamers made more sense), "And you've got a club full of demons _and _hunter's mixing it up out there, and... everyone is just_ ok_ with that?"

Kyle was the first to answer. He looked a bit sad, and I felt a twinge of guilt for ruining his birthday party.

"It's a lot more complicated than all of that."

"Give me a good explanation for this, then. But good luck, because this is one of the most fucked up things i've ever seen, and i've seen some pretty fucked up shit!"

Kyle was about to answer, but the red-haired demon stopped him with one hand blocking his mouth. Charles was glaring at Dean as if he was pissed off that we had interrupted his boyfriends birthday as well. There was a tense moment when I thought they would bust out fighting in the middle of the back room of this insanely flamboyant club, but it seemed that this demon at least had a solid head on it's shoulders.

"I know you." he said quietly, relaxing his features and his british tone as if he were having a nice chat over tea and crumpets. "I know your type of guy. Tough, macho, like a cowboy from the old west with just as closed of a mind."

Well, he sure had Dean pegged.

"You're so stuck in your bad-boy image that something like two men falling in love is completely obscure to you. It disgusts you, I can see it in your eyes. It's only because you're so busy covering up for your own homosexuality that you feel that way, trust me. You wouldn't give a rat's arse if this was a stripper's bar, so long as you don't have to come to terms with you're own desire for men."

Okay, so maybe he _didn't _have Dean pegged. I glanced at Dean to see his reaction but his face was fairly unreadable until he spoke in a voice that showed extreme control.

"I've got no problem with gays, alright? What I do have a problem with, is demons, especially the ones who like to _play_ with humans. It's sick and cruel."

My heart thumped in my chest. That was an obvious yet backhanded comment about Ruby. Not that I could blame him, it was almost welcome. At least he wasn't done hating her and was moving onto being mad at me for ever trusting her in the first place.

"You wouldn't know sick and cruel if it cuffed you in the face." Charles replied, his voice becoming slightly more menacing. "I'm not playing with anyone, I'm in love. I'm sure you wouldn't understand. After all, you're the one who's ruining my love's birthday night and accusing me of being-"

"What?" Dean asked, interrupting, "A demon? Because that _is_ what you are, black eyes."

Their argument was growing more and more heated, but luckily, Kyle decided to end it before anything unfortunate happened to either Dean or Charles. He placed a hand on Charles's maroon, velvet jacket and instantly the demon retracted his glare, morphing it into a brilliantly sweet smile.

"I'll try to explain it to them." Kyle said softly, "Why don't you go make sure we'll have enough snacks for everyone tonight?"

Charles nodded but before he left, he lowered his lips, kissing Kyle's hand like a prince would kiss a princess. As he headed out the door and back into the steadily growing crowd in the main room he sent one final demon-eyed glare at Dean.

Kyle gave a thick exhale and fell onto the couch. Taking the hint, I sat back down too. Dean, on the other hand was slightly more resistant. Finally I just grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him down to sit next to me. For a second after he sat down it felt like we were holding hands and when we both disconnected and placed our hands separately in our laps, mine felt a little warmer than it had before. I barely had time to think about this strange anomaly before I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand up as if I were being watched. When I looked up I looked right into that creepy smile _again_. I was really starting to suspect that something was up with Sarah. There had to be some reason I got chills(not the good kind) running down my back every time I saw that smile. And, being _that_ type of girl, I now know just how right I was to suspect her.

Redirecting my attention away from that smile and back at Kyle who, after taking a swig from whatever he was drinking, stared at me and Dean separately, as if evaluating us. After setting his glass back down on the nice wooden coffee table between the two couches we were sitting on, he said quietly,

"I understand why you don't trust demons."

"Because their monsters?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Why would that make us not-?"

"Dean." I turned to him, trying to give him my best 'shut up now' look. It worked enough that he let Kyle continue without interrupting again for a while.

"Demons are from hell, they're evil, Satan's children, I know all that already. I know it better than anyone, I think. For most of my life I lived in terror of demons, afraid they were going to kill me and send my soul to hell for eternity. But, and I know you won't really be able to relate to this, the very first time I met Charles, I saw the very demon who was technically the owner of my soul, and he was in a very good looking body at that time. Sarah, you've got to remember what I did, right?"

Sarah sighed and nodded. "How could I forget? It almost gave me a heart attack! I was getting ready to fight with him to the death or at least try to find someway to get Kyle's soul back, but then this kid-" she pointed to Kyle, "-did just about the stupidest, craziest thing i'd ever seen. He told Charles he could have his soul. "Just take it," he said. I thought he must have gone crazy or something. Then Charles asked him what the catch was and- can I really tell them, Kyle?"

"Yeah, because I definitely would've started the story if I was going to leave out the most important part." Kyle replied, and I noticed he was starting to get more comfortable around us and loosening up on the formalities. His head rolled around like he was stretchy his neck and then he groaned. "I don't know what came over me! Charlie just looked at me and... Its not like I forgot he was a demon, that made it more... He just... Oh fuck it. I told him that i'd trade my precious soul if he had sex with me."

The buildup for this admission made it so neither Dean or I were all that surprised when it came out. We just sat and waited patiently for the rest of the story. I mean, he obviously wasn't telling us about his sex life for no reason. Then again, some people do just like to brag. Kyle didn't seem like one of those people though, so we waited for him to get to the point.

"I thought 'dying a virgin is so not cool, and this gorgeous guy's in front of me, so why not?' _He_ didn't think I was serious at first but then he agreed to- you know. After we did it he said he didn't want my soul anymore, he just wanted my..." Kyle whispered something I don't think even he could hear and then blushed. A lot.

"I guess technically he still owns my soul, but it doesn't matter anymore. Eventually people started talking about us and a bunch of shit came at us from a bunch of different directions. I made the club so Charlie and I could have somewhere where it didn't matter that I was human and he was a demon. That's the story, and you better not have a problem with it." He probably meant to finish strong but he got nervous in the middle and seemed a bit questioning when he was done. It was fake confidence, like the kind me and my brother have whenever we go out on a hunt. No matter how we are prepared, there are still plenty of things we can't control. He wanted to know if Dean and I were some of the people who would start something because he was with a demon. I'm not, but Dean... He's a different story.

"A problem?" he asked, leaning his neck forward as he would if he wanted to hear someone better. "A' course not! Why would we have a problem with demons and hunters getting along? That sounds just _peachy_ if you ask me. Am I right, Sam?"

"Dean-" I started, embarrassed by his attitude.

"C'mon Sammy, just look at all those hot ass demon chicks out there. Don'tcha just want to have some- some great demon orgy all night long? I know that's what _I_-"

"Dean, shut up!" The blood had gone to my head. This wasn't about Kyle or Sarah or Charlie or the club anymore. This was about me. It was always about me. It's like Dean had nothing better going on in his head than to think about all the things i'd done wrong. All of my mistakes. Well I was done with it. I turned away from him and lowered my gaze, not wanting to see the confused and curious looks on Sarah or Kyle's faces.

"Let's pretend... that Dean and I understand why you built the club. And than let's also pretend that we don't care about what goes on in here, because that isn't out job, and if there's already plenty of hunter's here, and if you have it all under control, which you _say_ you do, then it really _isn't_ our job to worry about it. The reason we came here is because our friend told us that there were a whole bunch of demon deals going down in this area, and nothing good has ever come of that."

"Cas." Dean said suddenly, standing up and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling Cas. He'll know what to do."

Great. Just what we needed. Dean calls Cas for _everything_, no matter how big or small it is. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Dean, we don't need Cas, we can handle this on our own, it's just a bunch of demons."

"Too late." came the reply behind me in that emotionless voice i'd come to know and- well to know at least. "Have you found out what these demons are trying to summon?"

"Summoning?" Sarah asked, her playful face becoming cloudy and serious as she exchanged a glance with Kyle.

"We hadn't gotten to that yet." I said flatly. If Dean were telling this story he would go on to say how I avoided Cas's gaze and pursed my lips, "like you always do."

But Cas wasn't listening any more, he was staring warily towards the door leading into the main room. It was easy to figure out why, even before he said it.

"There's at least 20 demons in that room. What have you two been doing all this time?"

"Hey!" Dean pointed to him angrily. "You have no idea what we've been through already."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "The horrors of being hit on by a transvestite are just unimaginable."

Dean turned to me with his chin out and gave me a "shut up now" look. This whole situation was getting a bit out of hand. Cas was staring wearily at the doorway, Sarah and Kyle were still waiting for some sort of answers from us, and now Dean and I were getting into a silent argument with our expressions. I needed to clear this up and fast.

"Here's the story: This is a bar/club owned by this guy," I pointed to Kyle. "where demons and hunters and regular humans are allowed to co-mingle in a safe, neutral environment." Cas looked like he was about to interrupt but I stopped him. "Not finished. Dean, Cas and I are here because there were signs pointing to a summoning in this area, signs including a whole lot of demons deals. Since there happen to be a whole lot of demons in this bar, it's safe to assume one or all of them know what's going on." I turned to Sarah and Kyle and stared down at them with my best 'disappointed father' face and asked, "Unless anyone here already knows what's going on?"

Sarah and Kyle turned to look at each other for like, the fifteenth time, then Kyle tentatively spoke up,

"We can't tell you... now."

"But stay until the club closes down, then we'll explain everything." Sarah quickly added.

Dean and I exchanged a look, and I think we both decided it was worth the wait. Cas said that we seemed to have the situation under control, and left the club before the hordes of demons realized an angel was there. He's lucky. He wouldn't have to suffer through the rest of the night like Dean and I would. As soon as Cas vanished Kyle stood up and headed towards the door saying,

"Okay so it's my birthday, and now that we've got all this mess figured out, I'm gonna go dance 'cuz I hear Kesha playing, and ya know that's my jam."

There was a thick silence as the back of Kyle's tight pants danced out of the room. Dean was surprisingly the one to break it by muttering,

"He's kinda..."

"Sassy," Sarah finished for him, crossing her arms with _that_ smile on her face again. "The word you're looking for is sassy." Then, she walked towards the door and opened it, filling the room with pumping music and multicolored, flashing lights. With one more sinister smile she winked and said, "Since you're going to be here all night, you might as well have a little fun!"

**Some Dean and Sam partying next chapter. lol. and perhaps we'll find out what Sarah IS. XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

From the moment we had stepped inside the Rainblow Bar, no, the moment we had seen the neon flashing sign, Dean and I were just a little bit freaked out. We just aren't used to flamboyance, at least I know I'm not. It's like another planet. A flashy, multicolored, loud, fast-moving, leather-filled, _gay_ planet. It's not to say I didn't like it, in fact some of the people sitting anti-socially on the couches and chairs around the edges of the main room looked kinda interesting, if I was in the mood to talk to them. There were also a bunch of pretty good looking girls dancing out on the floor, surrounded of course by guys who were dancing at least twice as hard as them. Also, the girls in this bar were really affectionate to each other. I'm not stupid, and I could figure it out pretty easily once I just took a minute to look around. I mean, it was a _gay_ bar, and it's not like they would keep women out, but the only women who would come were the two types of women Dean hates the most. I only hate one type, and I don't have any problem with lesbians.

Dean takes personal offense to girls who don't want to be with him in any way. Don't ask me why, I don't know. He just does. Of course like any guy, he really _likes_ a certain kind of lesbian. You know, the one that doesn't give a damn _what_ gender she's sleeping with, as long as she gets off. Yeah, Dean doesn't mind the, "sometimes my friend and I kiss, but you can watch if you want" girls. In fact, those are in the top 10 of his favorite girls and even the top 5 of his dream situations involves something along both of those lines. Those two lists are just examples of some of the real exciting things Dean and I talk about over and over while we drive endlessly in the Impala across state-lines. Yeah, it's always real deep, meaningful stuff like that. And that's just what I get whenever I make Dean turn off his crap music for two seconds. I'm pretty sure he does it on purpose, just to tick me off.

As much as Dean likes the 'fake lesbian, AKA bisexual' girls, is how much I _hate_ the other type of girl. And, beyond my totally legitimate hatred of them, I'm just scared. I will admit here and now that there is one thing I am scared of, and it's the reason Sarah's smile creeped me the fuck out so much.

See, my logic(and it's sound logic, as proven by the events later on in the story), was that where ever gay men(or gay things, or gay ideas, or gayness in general) were, following close behind with their camera's, and their fan fiction, and their creepy smiles that always show all the dirty thoughts they're secretly thinking right on their seemingly innocent faces; are the fangirls.

For those of you who don't understand the severity of their actions or are mocking me and my irrational fear right now, let me give you one warning_: never turn your back on a fangirl. _

Just don't do it, or trust me, you'll regret it.

"Dean, I'm worried about something." I glanced around to make sure she wasn't too close to where we were standing near the wall close to the door leading to the room that Sarah had led us to about an hour before. He tilted his head up to show he was listening but was still scanning the room thoughtfully. He hadn't put it together like I had. Yet.

"What?" He asked.

I lowered my voice to answer him, just to be careful. "I think that girl Sarah's a... you know."

He sighed. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Be careful around her."

"Sure." Dean replied, casting me a sarcastic glance. Obviously he wasn't taking it as seriously as I was. Then again, Becky wasn't a Deangirl, she was a Samgirl, and the screen-name Samlicker81 will forever be burnt into my mind, along with everything on _that_ website. The point is, Dean always seems to miss all of the horrible moments created by fangirls and their minions, so he wouldn't understand quite like I do. I also doubt that he was thinking the same thing I was, about the _other_ reason to fear the power of a fangirl, but seriously, I shouldn't be surprised that I noticed something Dean didn't at this point.

After another few minutes of nothing happening, Dean wandered over to get another beer. That was when I noticed the second great threat besides fangirls in this club.

They were waiting patiently for us to separate so they could make their moves. There were two groups of them, and as soon as Dean reached the bar, he was swarmed by the group of at least ten. He was lucky, I think. I got way more than that lining up to talk to me once he was gone. I was still standing kind of close to the bar and could hear Deans voice a little over the music, so as I was dealing with my own problems, I could listen in on his too.

All of mine were really feminine and petite. A few could even pass for girls if you didn't know any better. There was a leader, kind of, and he had long blonde hair, smoothed and with a burnt look like it'd been dyed and straightened too many times. It was pulled back in loose ponytail that wrapped around and rested on his shoulder. He wasn't a demon, but he seemed friendly enough with the ones who were demons to make me think he knew more about the club and it's inhabitants than some of the others did. He must have been smart, otherwise there was nothing that seemed to me to make him leadership material. But, as he was the bravest and coolest when he spoke to me, he got that title.

"I've never seen you here before, but you look familiar. What's you're name?"

"Sam." I was hesitant, but I wasn't just gonna blow him off.

"Who's you're _friend_?" he nodded his head in the direction Dean had gone and emphasized 'friend,' checking to make sure I was as available as he would've liked.

"That's my _brother_, Dean. He-" I never got to finish my sentence, because said _brother_ caused a scene that cut me off.

"...IF ANY ONE OF YOU IS A FUCKING DEMON, BACK THE HELL OFF. I'M NOT INTERESTED."

My first reaction was to be worried as to what might happen if Dean got into some huge fight and made the club shut down or got killed or killed someone else but luckily one of the guys surrounding Dean quickly defused the situation(and Dean himself) before anything could get worse.

"So if we aren't demons, it's all good?"

The look on Dean's face was priceless. He had not seen that one coming.

"I- but- what? That's not what I-"

"I'm Tray. You're alone, right? I'll buy that beer for you."

I have no clue what went through Dean's head in that moment that could have possibly made him say what he said next, that is something that will always be a mystery to me.

He looked terrified for at least a full 20 seconds, then he smiled uncomfortably, gulping as he looked up at Tray and the rest of the guys around him and said,

"Can you get me something stronger?"

I'll bet my mouth popped open the second I heard him say those words. No doubt about it. At first I swore I must have been hearing things, but then he took a seat at the bar and Tray and his friends sat down next to him. A few minutes later a glass of "something stronger" was put in front of him, and he drank it with a smile as he had an apparently lively conversation with his new friends.

All the time I watched him, I had forgotten that there were still about a dozen guys inching ever closer to me. Only a minute ago i'd been working on my story to try and get them to leave me alone, but now... Something came over me when I saw Dean smile at those guys, accepting their invitation like some bar-hopping skank. I turned to that blonde guy and I asked,

"Do you want to dance?"

I have no idea what made me say it, and every thing after I did was like a blur. I saw blondie's smile and felt him take my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. I'm not sure how long I was dancing, but I'll net it was long than I would have liked if I was in my right mind. I saw colors and faces, I danced with more than just one of them. I heard their voices, but not what they were saying. I think they were just talking about inane things like how I was dancing or how my hair looked soft and if they could touch it. I felt them stroke my hair but didn't _really_ feel it. It was like I didn't feel anything until I saw Dean standing in front of me in the middle of the dance floor, giving me a stern look. I stopped dancing almost immediately and followed him away from the crowd, back towards where we had been standing before. When we were as alone as we could be in the bar he turned to me and snapped,

"What are you doing?"

"What am I- what are _you_ doing?"

He flushed, but maybe he already had those pink patches in his cheeks before. I couldn't tell. My heart was beating and it wasn't from the pumping music. Why were Dean and I having this argument?

"I'm having a drink with some cool guys. You're out there acting like- like one of them!"

"Some cool guys?" I mocked. "Yeah, huh. Right."

"Cooler than the horny little pack of boys you've been practically _humping _on the dance floor."

I just stared at him until he softened his glare and added,

"Look, Sam, you're not Little Sammy anymore and those guys are dangerous. What if they spike your drink or something?"

I laughed. "I'm not the one whose been getting his drinks bought by big strangers all night, _Dean_."

"Shut up." He glared more angrily again, then added, "I'm trying to look out for you, it's kinda my job. Those guys your dancing with are just..."

"Just _what_, Dean?" I asked, crossing my arms and trying not to reel from the fact that Dean had said that I'm not "little Sammy" anymore.

"They're after your cock and you know it!"

"Better to be after _my _cock than after _your_-"

"Don't you dare say it! Tray's not a- you know."

"Oh really?" I asked, looking over his shoulder and back at the bar. "He's staring at it right now."

It wasn't a lie. Nearly every single of the guys Dean had been sitting with had all eyes trained on the back of my brother's jeans. I don't know why it pissed me off so much, or why it felt so good rat on them and make Dean stop defending the good-for-nothing perverts.

Dean's eyes widened and his back went stiff but he didn't turn around to check. He looked up at me nervously then slowly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh fuck..." He muttered. "They're all gay, aren't they? Every damn guy in this place. I thought they seemed normal because they weren't all flamboyant like the others but that's just because they... How come you got all the girly ones and I'm stuck with the ones who wanna fuck me in the ass?"

I smiled, for some reason the fact that he just figured out the guys he'd been unintentionally flirting with all night just thought of him as a sex partner made me feel better about everything that had happened since we'd gotten to Rain city.

"It's because you're so cute." It came out before I could stop myself, and as if that wasn't bad enough I had to add even more. "And you do have a nice ass."

Any reaction Dean might have had to this, good or... well terrible, was blocked when we both heard an odd giggle from behind us. We turned and saw Sarah smiling that same smile. Trying to change the subject I whispered to Dean,

"See, I told you."

It took him a minute but he turned to me, confused and asked, "What did you tell me?"

"Sarah is a _fangirl_." I whispered, but I saw her walking towards us. Dean just barely had enough time to whisper back,

"_I thought you meant she's a lesbian._"

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked as she stopped in front of us, smiling that same smile. I thought she heard my insane comment about Dean's- Oh my god, why the hell did I _say_ that?

Trying to keep the panic and shock off my face distracted me from thinking up some clever excuse about what Dean and I were really talking about. Luckily, Dean answered her with a smile. He was totally unfazed. I wondered if he even heard me. Maybe we can pretend I never even said it, just like we pretend I don't know about how he watches me sleep or flirts with me or is in love with me. Yeah, I think we're pretty good at pretending this kinda stuff.

"We aren't used to so many people. We're usually lone rangers."

"So, you guys are lone rangers... together? Doesn't that defeat the point of a lone ranger?" Sarah was obviously enjoying messing with us, another trait of the fangirl.

"Yeah..." Dean trailed off, turning the other direction awkwardly. He had his 'looking for a drink' face on.

I had a dilemma now. I didn't want to be left alone with Sarah, especially not now, now that I was questioning myself and my ability to understand the _difference_. But I needed to get away from Dean too, since he was the root of the problem. Actually, the whole damn _town_ was the root of the problem. Sure, I'd been worried about Dean before, but I never thought _I_ would get sucked in too. I had danced with a bunch of gay guys to get back at my _brother_ for having drinks with a bunch of other gay guys. Still, being around Dean was safer than being around Sarah. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head every time she saw me and Dean together.

So, when Dean wandered back over to the bar and took another sip of the drink "Tray" had gotten him, I went with him. I had just asked the bartender to pass me a beer when I noticed Dean grip the edge of the bar and lean on it for support. I didn't figure it out fast enough to be the one to catch him when he fell, but when I saw who did, I was furious.

"Tray" was already backing away with Dean in his arms before I even realized what happened. I inhaled and stood up at my full height, growling,

"Don't you _touch_ my brother. He's mine." I ripped Dean out of his arms, elbowing him in the nose as I did, then lifted my passed out brother into my arms bridal style. It only took a minute for every eye in the club to be pinned on us. My head was spinning, mostly because I had just said yet another thing I hadn't meant to, but also because I had no idea what I was doing anymore! Was there any _difference_ at all? Where was the line and how can I stop crossing it?

Sarah and Kyle ran over in the next minute looking worried. I saw Charlie grab the douchebag who tried to roofie my brother by the cuff of his shirt. He was hissing something about not causing trouble in his love's club, and especially not on his birthday. Kyle was giving me an apologetic look and beneath her worry Sarah was _still_ staring at Dean in my arms in a way that made me know she had head what i'd just yelled.

"Uh... I'm gonna take Dean back to our hotel, if that's ok? I guess we'll come back tomorrow night instead."

Kyle and Sarah both nodded wordlessly and watched along with the rest of the club as I carried Dean outside and placed him in the passengers seat carefully. It was... a little bit awkward surfing in his pockets for the keys to the impala, especially since whatever he'd been given wasn't strong enough to keep him knocked out for long and he was moaning as he faded in and out. Luckily the ride was short back to the Clairemont, and strangely no one at the hotel was very surprised at all to see someone being carried up to the elevators back to their room.

It was in the elevator ride that Dean started acting even weirder. I'd figured the drug would wear off instead of get more intense, but from the way Dean's eyes moved back and forth beneath his eyelids and the thin layer of sweat that was slowly forming between his creased brow, I was starting to think that wasn't the case. By the time I got him back to our room he was conscious, but also seemed a bit like he was in pain.

I sat him down on the tacky, green and purple spread of our single bed and tried to stand back up to go get a wet towel or something, but he was holding tightly onto the sides of my t-shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Dean-"

"Call Cas," he muttered. His voice was rough, like he was about to cry or he had a cold. "He'll know what to do."

I got mad. I don't really know why. Just another one of the answerless question I had to ask myself that night.

"We don't need Cas for everything, Dean. He's an angel, not a doctor."

He just pushed his head onto my chest. I could feel the spikes of his hair against my stomach and heard him moan more. He actually sounded like he was suffering more than I thought he was. I was about to reach for my phone to call Cas just like Dean wanted me to, but a second later I heard a voice from behind me on the other side of the room.

"Perhaps _I_ can be of some assistance?"

**Cliffhanga bitchez! Lol sry, I was having a moment. Oh yeah, bring on the awkward brothercest that we love so much. Who exactly is offering the boys help now, I wonder?**

**KeikoPanda102**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I really shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. I mean, we were literally in the gayest city in America(at least from where I was standing), and not just that, but it was also filled to the brim with demons. Gay demons. Gay, _british_ demons.

Of _course_ Crowley would be there.

I just stared at him as he moved closer to the bed I was trying to get Dean to lay back down on. I can't say I was _unhappy_ to see him, but I sure was shocked to have him pop up in our hotel room with no warning and offer his assistance completely unprovoked. I mean, helping us defeat Lucifer was one thing. He did it for his own benefit in the long run. Why would he want to help Dean get over the drug some pervert asshole had given him?

"Oooh... He's not having a very nice night, is he?" As much as I didn't hate Crowley, his sarcasm was unwelcome in the situation at hand.

"Where did you come from?" I asked sharply. "And how'd you know where we were?"

He answered as he pushed me away from Dean and lifted up my brother's head, inspecting his eyes, mouth, and ears for some reason.

"I am, for lack of a better term, friends with Charles, whom you met at that disreputable establishment earlier tonight. In actuality I owe him a favor or two. He sent me to check on our friend Dean here, who doesn't look as if he's doing very well."

"Disreputable?" I asked as he placed a hand on Dean's forehead for a moment. He turned to me, chuckling.

"Yes, I find the whole idea rather backwards. Demons and hunters together on equal ground like that. It just doesn't fit, does it?"

I had to agree with him there. Then I thought of Kyle and Charlie and my relationship with Ruby and felt both judgmental and hypocritical at the same time. Crowley took a generous step back from Dean and I waited for him to say something. After a minute he looked at me, bored, and said,

"He's been given a rare type of demon drug that is used to uncover the 'true form' of whomever is dumb enough to drink it. For instance, if I were to take some, I would be reduced to _my_ true form and the person who gave it to me would have the opportunity to rethink having any sort of relationship with me. I imagine the human who put this in Dean's drink was simply being cautious, in case Dean was more than he seemed."

I wondered why i'd never heard of it before, but then again, he had said it was rare. It sure would come in handy on a hunt though. I glanced at Dean who was looking worse by the minute. Worry raced through my heart. It was a familiar feeling. Dean was _always_ making me worry, but I suppose if he didn't do ridiculously reckless things, he wouldn't be Dean. Besides, he'd probably say the same thing about me if given the chance. Crowley frowned suddenly, his broad forehead creasing as he added,

"Normally... because Dean is already in his true form, human that is, the drug would have no affect. Perhaps Castiel... maybe Bobby or your father... Someone has changed Dean's physical composition, and most likely yours too. How should I put it?" He brought his pale hand up to his chin, where a little bit of stubble had started to grow, then finished, "He's allergic."

I pondered this for a minute. For some reason Crowley's accent(nothing like Charlie's friendly one) made the situation seem very inane, like there was no point for him being there at all. Yet Dean was still breathing and sweating heavily on the bed, apparently too distracted by his 'allergic reaction' to even notice that Crowley and I were having a conversation without involving him.

"So..." I muttered expectantly, "Can you help him?"

He gave me a look showing that he thought I was quite stupid and placed a hand unceremoniously on Dean's head.

"Can you help him?" He mimicked mockingly, failing at trying to use an accent other than his own. Even Dean isn't as sarcastic as Crowley. I could only stand so much of him, plus, I laugh whenever I think of him kissing Bobby, even if it _was _for a demon deal. It's still funny as hell.

After a minute Dean seemed to snap out of a trance. He looked around the room without really focussing in on anything, then promptly passed out again, complete with fluttering eyelids and falling back on the bed in a dead sleep.

"When he wakes up he should be fine." Crowley spoke in a very bored manner, letting me know he had better things to do with his time than help the two of us. He turned as if he was about to leave but I quickly asked,

"Hey! Do you know what the demons in this town could be trying to summon?"

"What am I, the authority on all demons?" He replied, but in a way that made me positive he _did_ know what they were trying to summon. With one last cheeky smirk and a wink he said, "Figure it out yourselves." Then he was gone. The same way Cas had vanished earlier. Seemed to me like our 'friends' weren't being as helpful as they should be. Then again, I didn't really mind. Sometimes I missed the hunts with just Dean and I. They're... nostalgic.

Expecting Dean to sleep for the rest of the night, and feeling tired even though 1:30 wasn't nearly as late as our usual night wanderings, I started getting myself ready for bed. I took off my jeans and changed into a more comfortable, softer t-shirt to sleep in. When I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth I thought I heard some movement on the bed but I ignored it. Next thing I knew Dean was dashing past the bathroom and out the hotel room door. I had to chase him down with the toothbrush sticking out of my foam-covered mouth. He was already at the elevator when I caught up with him.

"Ean, vhere da 'ell are ooh oing?"

"To kill the son-of-a-bitch who had the fuckin' nerve to slip _me _something!"

I probably should have seen this coming. Dean has always cared way to much about his pride. I grabbed his shoulders firmly and led him away from the elevator that a nice family was just getting off of. I tried to smile and act normal as they stared at us suspiciously and pushed their kids to walk faster in the opposite direction down the hall.

Slamming the door of our hotel room behind us, I turned to face Dean who was glaring tight-lipped at the ceiling like an angry teenager. I motioned for him to stay put then finished brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth quicker than I usually would have(I'm a stickler for dental hygiene). When I went back into the other room he was sitting sleepily on the edge of the bed, obviously having calmed down quite a bit. I exhaled thankfully that he hadn't completely ignored me and still run off and done something we both would have regretted. I wasn't _that_ worried though, Dean's not stupid or anything, he's just rash sometimes.

"Busy night, huh?" I asked him as I tossed him his toothbrush and reached for my laptop to make sure we weren't too out of the loop about the things going on in the world. He didn't reply, just nodded silently as he headed towards the bathroom. He was only in there for a few minutes before I heard him call back,

"I'm getting in the shower. Okay?"

I smiled, glad he was done being pouty and replied,

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll take one in the morning."

It wasn't until the water started running that I thought anything of it. I glanced over at the bed. It wasn't very big.

Normally, it really would be no big deal to sleep one or even two nights in the same bed with my brother. I mean, we're brothers, when we were younger I used to crawl into bed with him when I had a bad dream-

Never mind. Pretend I never said that. It would just make everything even more confusing and jumbled.

The point is, with everything that'd happened lately, and the strange thoughts that had been going through my head, something that should have been as easy as breathing could turn out to be... problematic.

So, my plan was simple. I just had to be asleep before Dean got out of the shower. I quickly shut my laptop and crawled under the covers. Then, having a stroke of brilliance, decided to sleep on top of the sheets, that way, if Dean was below the sheet, there would be no touching or... anything like that. After getting comfortable, I noticed that i'd left the lamp in the corner on, and it was blaring light in my face, making it kind of hard to get to sleep. Also, have you ever noticed how, when you're _trying_ to go to sleep, you never can. Like, you're thinking about it too hard and you just can't shut your mind down and relax long enough to loose consciousness.

Needless to say, I was _not_ asleep by the time Dean got out of the shower. I heard the water turn off, and the_ drip, drip, drip _of Dean stepping out and getting water all over the floor, and then finally saw the light through my closed eyes as he opened the bathroom door and let steam pour from the shower he'd just taken. I had to stifle a chuckle when he nearly tripped over something trying to get some clothes out of his bag. I frowned the second I realized what I had been thinking.

_Stop thinking he's cute! Just- stop it!_ I repeated over and over in my head as tried even harder to get to sleep before he laid down next to me. Thinking back, it should have been more obvious that was the least of my worries.

I was only thinking about how _I_ would react to sleeping in the same bed. _His_ reaction never even crossed my mind. I'm such a moron some times.

As soon as he turned the bathroom light off, he walked around to my side of the bed. I opened my eyes just a tiny crack, and watched as his hand moved towards the lamp on the bedside table, hesitate about three inches from the off switch, then clamp into a fist and pull away. I instantly closed my eyes completely, positive that feigning sleep was the best thing I could do for the situation. He knelt on the floor, and I instinctively knew he was staring at my face as I lay sideways on the bed.

It was too late to wish I had tried sleeping on my stomach. All I could do was hope he didn't notice how fast my heart was eating and how my eyes flickered beneath my eyelids when he spoke in a soft, emotional voice that was all but foreign to me. It was as if all of Dean's walls were coming crashing down and out his soul was pouring from his mouth and his fingertips when they brushed along my temple and through my hair.

"Sammy." it was almost a groan. Like he was in pain.

"This town is a fucking nightmare." he said in the same pained voice, and I had to agree with him there. So far, nothing pleasant had come from our stay in Rain City.

"I can tell you're tweaking about something, Sam. I'm not stupid. I know I'm bad at hiding it, but all day long I just want to stare at you, stare at you and not let myself be distracted from you for one second! I'm scared outta my head that one day I'll wake up and you won't be there, and I didn't stare at you long enough when you were still with me, and I won't be able to- to remember..."

Oh damn... Shit! I hadn't accounted for this. I never thought! But he's always so! What was Dean thinking? He was supposed to be my calm and cool older brother! Where'd he go! Who was this- this- sweet... pitiful... adorable- NO! But he's right! I feel the same way sometimes. Dean's all I have, after all. If we were separated(I cringe just thinking about it), what would I do? I couldn't just move on, no way! That's just normal though, isn't it? Anyone- for their brother! No one would want to forget-

"...Your face..." That was when I felt his cold(_why is his hand cold?_ I remember wondering) hand on my cheek. It was very soft, not like I expected it to be. I couldn't help but open my eyes just the tiniest amount. Just to see his face like he was seeing mine. But when I did I saw that his eyes were closed, like to hold back tears. His hand went into my hair and then the next moment he was gone.

Stood up from his spot on the floor at the edge of the bed, flicked the light off with one last sniff(like nothing had happened), then laid down as far away from me as he could get on the tiny bed. It only took a few moments for his snores and steady breathing to fill the room. I wasn't awake much longer than either, just long enough to wonder...

Was that what he was always doing when he stared at me when he thought I was asleep? Memorizing my face?

If he were doing such a thing to anyone else I would no doubt make fun of him. But... it was me. For Dean, it would always be me.

**HA! I knew once school started slowing down to a normal pace I would get this writing thing at a normal pace too! Two stories updated in two days! Coolness! I just gotta keep this up! **

**KeikoPanda102**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Waking up in the same bed was way, _way_ worse than just sleeping in the same bed. Don't ask me why, I don't really know.

Maybe it was just because I was more conscious of Dean after all the things he'd said when he thought I was sleeping the night before. Maybe it was just because of the entire situation, and the god-awful town we were still stuck in.

All I know is that when we woke up(at the same time for once) we could barely look at each other. We weren't even tired, in fact, I felt like I hadn't even slept, just laid there all night thinking about nothing, then realizing it was morning all of the sudden and not being tired because I never even noticed the time passing. I don't know, but I think Dean was experiencing a similar feeling.

We exchanged meek, irrelevant statements to each other as I took a shower and he searched the local newspaper for any extra clues, then together headed down for brunch, as it was already about one in the afternoon. The first real sentence Dean said to me at all that day was after he'd had a nice big helping of eggs and bacon from a local diner called "Thumbs Up!"

"I think we need some sorta strategy if we're really gonna go back to that stupid bar again tonight."

"We have to go back. They already admitted that they know something."

"I know, I know. But, I mean, you don't _wanna_ go back, right?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, and he looked relieved for some reason. "What do you mean a strategy?"

"To keep the queers away of course!" he had to whisper, just in case, but his eyes were deadly serious, and I knew he was remembering the unfortunate incident that had occurred the night before, ending with him nearly being dragged off by some pervert from a gay bar.

"I think we should make ourselves look less attractive."

"What?" I asked, amused that he would seriously think of a plan that simple. From his reply though, I could tell he really thought it would work.

"Make ourselves look unattractive to the gays, so they'll leave us alone and we can do our fuckin' job and get the hell outta here! That's the reason they were swarming us last night. You knew that right?"

"Well, I mean. I figured it was just because we were newcomers or something..." I muttered as I took a bite of toast, not looking directly at Dean. All this gay talk was just- just uncomfortable!

"Well yeah that too, but you can't just ignore the fact that we're smokin' hot."

I nearly choked on my food. After a bit of coughing and a long drink of water I replied,

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Sam. You aren't stupid. Besides, I know you've used your looks to get girls to fall for you before."

"Its not just about looks." I said loftily. "What's on the inside is important too."

"Well," he sat back comfortably on the other side of the booth we were in. "I don't think all those guys you were dancing with wanted your attention so badly because of what was_ on the inside_." He said it mockingly, and there was a confident yet slightly forced smirk on his face.

I glared a bit then sighed. "What do you propose we do then, Dean? We can't just become not good-looking by 8 o'clock tonight."

"I've got a plan."

Oh boy. Dean had a plan.

* * *

As it turns out, Deans plan was for us to go shopping at a local thrift store and pick out the ugliest clothes they had to wear to The Rainblow that night. So, basically he wasn't trying to make us ugly, just extremely tacky. Although I did have to admit wearing a hat and some dark clothes would help us blend into the back round a little.

And, as weird as it sounds, picking out the ugliest, more hideous clothing for each other turned out to be... really fun. It was like we were kids again, playing dress-up up or- hey wait! That's another one of those things you have to pretend I never said! Dean and I never ever played dress-up when we were little. Never, not once.

Anyway, by seven o'clock we had gotten back to the hotel and were putting together out final "blending in" outfits. We were both in a really good mood, actually laughing at each others jokes for once. As Dean was putting his on insane collection of weird clothes he said in a fake arrogant voice,

"I know what you're thinking. How is it possible to make all _this_ look bad? Well it sure is tough, let me tell you-"

"Dean shut up!" I chucked playfully as I buttoned up the top of my lime green with black polka-dots shirt then tossed a dark blue scarf over my shoulders. I turned to my brother and asked, "So how do I look?"

Dean turned around and started me up and down for a good minute. Near the end I started to get a little self conscious, even more so when Dean finally looked up and smiled sadly.

"I thought we might have this problem. You're too damn good looking, Sam. Even when you wear something like that it can't cover that up."

I stared at him, thinking almost the same thing. Even though the outfit he had invented was the most bizarre thing i'd ever seen, Dean made it look downright fashionable. A baggy T-shirt and beanie hat couldn't hide those adorable dimples of his. I wondered if perhaps we went the other direction with our clothes. It wasn't called being "flamboyant" for nothing.

We took our chances and went in with the weird clothes anyway, although the ride there was frustratingly quiet. I think Dean knew he was pushing something when he said the thing about me being too good looking. Then again, I had been thinking the same thing.

As soon as we walked in the club, I knew the clothes would do very little good. I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to look after Dean myself, and that was all there was to it. The thing is, I think Dean thought the same thing, because he stuck to me like gum as soon as we crossed the threshold and the pulsing music pounded into our ears.

"Hey, Dean." I muttered reservedly as we found a quiet corner of the club to hide in. "How come we didn't just wait until the club was closed to come talk to Sarah and Kyle?"

He didn't answer me, just scowled in the direction of some of the same guys he'd been having drinks with the night before. Luckily, "Tray" was no where to be seen, and from how angry that demon, Charlie, looked when he'd found out Dean had been given some sort of drug, I was pretty sure that guy wouldn't be coming back.

As I glanced around the room I saw different groups coming together with Dean and I both in their sights. They stared us down like wolves waiting for us to separate so they could make their moves. I shuffled a little closer to Dean, my protective instincts taking over. It seemed Dean's were too, though, because I felt his shoulder brush mine when I moved back just a little bit. Ignoring the surprise from the contact, I noticed that when we drew closer together, the packs of prowling animals grew farther apart.

That was when I realized... They- _they thought we were together!_ Of course they weren't positive, just waiting for some sign that we could go see other people in the club. That was why they were watching us so closely instead of just coming up to us like the night before when we were already separated.

My instant reflex to this thought was to jump about four feet away from Dean, my pulse jumping right along with me. Then, when I saw the giddy reactions on their faces and even some movement towards Deans direction from some of them, I hopped right back. Dean just stared at me like I was crazy.

"I think..." I hesitated, not meeting Dean's eyes, "I think they think we're, you know, _together._"

Dean's eyes widened and he looked around suspiciously.

"Like, _together,_ together?"

"Yeah." It came out more like a sigh than an answer.

"You think that's why they're stayin' away?"

I thought it was a bit un-Dean-like for him to pick up on that so quickly, but he was just as nervous and annoyed with the situation as I was, so I wasn't too surprised.

"Maybe. I mean, it makes sense."

There was an awkward quiet and then Dean mumbled shyly(something he doesn't do that often, so it was especially adorab- I mean rare),

"Should we like... make a pretend announcement so they'll all back off?"

"Do people usually announce to the whole bar when they're with someone?"

"Sure. People do that. Right? Don't people do that?"

"Yeah, Dean. It's called PDA."

Dean turned away, and although it might have just been the flashing red lights, I thought I saw him blush when he did. It was cute until I heard him mutter under his breath,

"Smart-ass bitch..."

"Jerk!" I replied instinctively.

He turned around and smiled, and somehow, I just couldn't bring myself not to smile back. The next thing we knew we had absolutely no one hunting us from the shadows of the bar. They all just moved on for some reason. It was really random when it happened, and even now I just can't seem to think of one thing Dean and I would have done to make them give up. We were just standing their talking, nothing special.

But whatever. That wasn't important anyways. The point was; we'd gotten rid of our stalkers, and now we were free to move around the bar and try to find Sarah, Kyle, or that Demon, Charlie without having to worry about being slipped a hellish date rape drug or molested on the dance floor.

After an hour of no luck at all finding the so-called 'owners' of the club, we were left to wandering around and waiting hopefully for answers once the night was finally over. I noticed that they had the same DJ that had been there the night before; the moderately well-built one with a bit of pink in his hair. He was pretty easy to remember. Not because of the pink or anything, but because of how, um, _enthusiastic, _he was about the music. He was dancing really wildly up on the DJ corner of the dance floor, completely absorbed in his work. I wondered how come there weren't a bunch of horny guys around _him_ like they were coming after us. He was a pretty good-looking guy, and DJ's usually got any amount of action they wanted, so I thought it was weird. I decided(maybe a bit thanks to the influence of the alcohol i'd been slowly drinking all night) to go ask him about it. Maybe he had some sort of trick for keeping the unwanted attention away from him.

As soon as I got close enough he looked up happily and held out a hand for me to shake.

"They call me DJ You, but my real names Ivan. How's it goin?"

"You're pretty good. Do you work here every night?"

He looked surprised at the compliment and only became even more friendly towards me. I started to notice how much younger he looked from up close. He was about college age i'd guessed.

"Actually, I'm only an intern DJ. I don't get paid for this. I'm just tryin' to get my name out there, you know? Sometimes they give me tips and stuff, but mostly I just like to play around. They aren't real strict with what I can and can't do here, so it's cool."

There was something about this kid that made me think he kinda didn't fit in. He was a normal guy, kinda nerdy too. Besides the pink in his hair(and now that I was closer I saw that it was fading anyway, probably just some prank or dare from his friends) he wasn't flashy at all. I decided to ask him flat out.

"So, are you gay?"

He looked at me weird for a minute, then realized I didn't mean any harm by it, I was just asking.

"Naw. I mean, I'm bi I guess. I'd do something with a guy if he was cute enough but... I don't think I could have a _relationship _with one. Know what I mean? Oh, wait! Sorry, I mean. I'm cool with gay guys, totally. I just like chicks more..."

"I'm not gay."

He looked surprised, and I saw him glance over at Dean, but before I could stop him he asked,

"But you came in with that guy..."

"He's my brother!" I said it too loud, a few people glanced around to see who was yelling and Ivan the DJ took a small step back. I took a sharp breath then quietly added, "Neither of us is gay. I was actually coming over here to ask you a question."

"Um, go ahead."

"How do you keep them away?" I whispered, leaning in to make sure he could hear. It took him a minute, then he laughed. He had a funny laugh, very enthusiastic.

"Seriously? Hit on the lesbians."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I did. When I first came here I figured there might be one or two of those 'fun lesbians.' You know, the bisexual ones who just make out with their friend to get guys. After getting hit in the face a few times I kinda got that there were actually no fun lesbians here. Just really mean ones. Hey! Looks like your brother figured it for himself!"

I turned around quickly to see what Ivan the DJ was referring to. Dean was talking to Sarah, and it was obvious that he wasn't talking about demons. He was leaning against the bar with a beer already in his hand and that cheesy grin on his face. I walked towards them so fast I barely heard the, "Good luck!" that was thrown out behind me as he went back to mixing the music.

"Sarah!" I yelled as I got closer. She turned to me and smiled, the looked back at Dean and pointed over to the corner and patted him on the back. He smiled and started walking to where she had pointed. He was already halfway across the club once I'd pushed and shoved my own way across the crowded dance floor and reached Sarah.

"What was he asking you about? If he was bothering you about stupid stuff I can-"

"He wasn't bothering me." She giggled. Her laughter made me twitch. "Man, you're kinda hard on Dean sometimes.

This statement took me by surprise. She seems like she knew something I didn't. What had Dean been talking to her about anyway?

"He's my brother. I'm allowed to be mean to him." It was a childish comeback, and she saw through it instantly.

"That's pretty childish though, isn't it?"

I felt like a dog who's just been caught peeing on the living room rug. I was NOT the childish one. Everyone knows Dean's the childish one. That's just common sense. I mean, he was probably over in the corner hitting up some hot girl, completely wasting our time and only listening to his crotch. I glanced over to where he'd run off to, hoping to prove my theory and get back some of my dignity.

I was wrong though, and I had to put my tail between my legs yet again and scold myself for thinking so little of my big brother. He was talking to Charlie, the demon who ran the club, and had nothing but a serious face on, like he was really asking questions about the demon deals that we'd come to investigate in the first place. When I looked back at Sarah she was smirking at me, and I knew I had lost to her. Damn fangirls. Always have to be right about everything.

Dean looked like he was finished talking to Charlie, and I was surprised at how civil the two of them were acting, especially since the way they had gotten under each others skin when they first met the day before. I thought Dean would come try to find me when he was done with Charlie but instead he looked around the club until he saw Kyle, and made his way over there. Deciding I'd had enough of talking to Sarah, I went towards where Dean had just left and up to Charlie. He didn't look surprised to see me. He smiled and said in his high-class british accent,

"I have an odd feeling you are going to be asking me very the same questions your brother asked."

"About the demon deals, right?"

His face flickered to surprise for a moment then went back to nonchalant coolness as he replied.

"Yes, of course. Demon deals."

**Yay for long chapters that pretty much accomplish nothing at all! XD But seriously guys... I'm sorry. The next chapter will get shit done. I promise. **

**KeikoPanda102**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Actually," Charlie murmured, looking away, down at the small table his drink and elbow were resting on, "Dean was not asking about demon deals at all. He was apologizing for being rude yesterday. He said he had some sort of change of heart. Believes he should treat demons nicer than he has been. At least, the good ones like me."

I had to resist rolling my eyes. I just didn't believe for some second there were really any "good" demons out there. No matter what they said or did, they were still from hell. I guess that Dean decided to apologize because Crowley had been sent by Charlie to make sure he was okay the night before. That was actually pretty decent of him.

Suddenly I thought of something.

"Wait..." I said slowly. "I thought you said Dean _asked_ you something."

"So he did." Charlie replied cheerfully, adjusting his posture a bit and staring me down with those green eyes.

"So, what did he ask?" It was pure curiosity for me to even wonder what Dean could possibly want to ask a demon, but can you blame me? It just wasn't very Dean-like.

"He wanted to know how a demon could fall in love, with a human especially."

I frowned. What a weird question for Dean to ask. For a moment I wondered if Charlie was lying to me, but somehow I just knew he wasn't. Without me having to say anything he went on to add,

"So of course I told him that demons fall in love just like humans do."

I would have very much liked to argue this fact, since I didn't think demons were capable of love what-so-ever, but I thought it best to just drop the subject. It would no doubt lead to a stupid argument anyway. Charlie, on the other hand, kept going, like he as trying to get to a point and wouldn't quit until he made it there.

"Love is a funny thing, isn't it? I've always thought there were two kinds of love. Love you have for family and friends, and then love you have for that one person you want nothing more from than to screw their bloody brains out from dawn til dusk. Now, don't get me wrong. The second kind of love may sound a lot like lust... but that's not quite right. You can have lust with any common bum off the street. Lust is dirty, i've never liked the thing myself. Sexual love is something altogether different. That's the kind of love people need in order to _make_ love. It's special, a connection between people, do you see?"

Still, I felt like he was heading somewhere with what he was saying. I was listening closely, more so than I had been before. What he was saying was something I had never really thought about before. Love was just love, wasn't it? At least, that's what I'd always thought.

"Sometimes," he began again, "Both of these types of love come together in one moment. That's _destiny_. It's rare, especially if you're constantly on the lookout for it. Destiny never comes to those who search for it. More common are when one of the two types of loves come first, and then slowly the other one comes along with it. We must understand though, that only when both are together is it ever _true_ love. You cannot have just one love and expect it to last forever, that will never work. "

I quickly stopped wondering why I was listening to Charlie go on and on about love. It was very interesting. His vision of love was something... _Alive. _Just listening to him talk about it was enough to make one believe in it.

"For Kyle and I... It was _nearly_ destiny. But, I will admit honestly that the more sexual love was the first that the two of us experienced. Then, the more I got to know him, the more the first love seemed more important. Not to say one is more important than the other, because they're both astoundingly necessary. Do you know what I'm saying?"

I nodded, but I could tell he hadn't gotten to the point yet, so I let him go on.

"I'm a demon, and while I used to spend a lot of my time cursing my very existence, now I know that it was all worth it just so I could find the love that i've found now, understand? You never know which love will come first, don't you see? I think the more frequent is when the sexual kind of love comes first, because that way two people can feel each others bodies before they have to go deeper and feel each others souls. But, at the same time I simply cannot imagine how it would be for two people who have loved each other for a long time to finally come to terms with the second love. I think it would be... _breathtaking_. Love, " he whispered, staring me down once again with those green eyes to make sure I understood that he had finally gotten to the point he had been such a long-time reaching in his monologue, " ...is a very funny thing sometimes, Sam Winchester. It finds you at the very moment you never expect."

He slowly walked away and, I don't really remember how, I ended up sitting in a daze on the couches in the corner for nearly the rest of the night. It flew by like nothing at all and the next second I looked up people were leaving, and I still wasn't quite sure what the hell had happened to me earlier when Charlie gave that speech about Love. His _point_, the one he'd been trying to get to from the very moment I approached him, had caught me off guard with it's- it's- finality. What he said made all the things i'd been thinking for the past week, probably longer, seem like they were closer then i'd ever imagined them to be.

I'm no good at ignoring things, especially when they're shoved right into my face like that! Why did he even say all that crap? It's not like I asked him about his feelings on love, he just started sprouting it out like i'd been begging him to tell me for weeks. I barely knew the guy, besides he was a demon, how could _he_ have possibly known what I was feeling? How did he know I'd been desperately trying to ignore these feelings? How did he...?

I felt like I was about to cry, or at least do some stupid, emotional thing, so I stayed sitting in the corner instead, trying to think rationally, but it was hard. It was like his words were a drug, bringing everything I'd been hiding right in front of my face. It would only take one more push and then I might... I didn't even know what I would do. I would have stayed in the corner for as long as I could, but near the end of the night, as the people left, I started to feel like something wasn't quite right.

I looked up and found Dean instantly because he was looking right at me from the center of the now empty dance floor. Ivan the DJ was just packing up and walking out but I barely even saw him because Dean staring at me wasn't helping my current condition at all. I shook my head. It was wrong, _so wrong_. He was just staring at me because he felt something weird was up too, no other reason. Begrudgingly, I stood and walked over to him, keeping my head low, pushing back those thoughts again.

_Dean is not cute! Dean does not have a hot ass! Dean is your brother! BROTHER DAMMIT. _

This was worse than having demonic thoughts and thinking about doing evil things all the time. This was worse than evil thoughts. This was- IT'S MY BROTHER DAMMIT.

"Hey, don't you feel something weird goin' on here?"

_Love not Lust. Love not Lust. Love not Lust. Difference. There's a difference. REMEMBER THE DIFFERENCE._

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see worry creased on his forehead, but not because of the weird feeling, it was pretty clear he was worried because I was acting strange. At least he was thinking with a clear head. At least one of us was. Before he could ask why I was being weird, Charlie spoke from behind us.

"Two brothers come to a city to uncover the reason behind the abnormal amount of demons deals going on inside. They didn't expect the city to be filled with fags though, did they?"

"We don't judge stuff like that!" Dean replied at once. He was kinda pissed, but also cautious. I wondered why until I looked up and saw that we ere slowly being surrounded by a mix of demons and unfriendly-looking hunters. Including Sarah who had dropped her fangirl smile and was standing in front of Kyle(the only one in the room who looked as nervous was we were) protectively and very seriously.

Instinctively, I reached for some sort of weapon. We were on a hunt after all, and obviously this was the part of the hunt where we were in some sort of trouble and needed defending. Of course there was nothing to reach down for, we'd left everything in the Impala because the weird clothes we'd picked out hadn't had any room to hide a gun in, plus we thought it'd be rude to Kyle, since he was so trusting of his demonic lover. Trust. Great. That always works out in the end.

Back to Charlie who took a few seconds to smile before replying to Dean.

"Of course not. You only judge demons." I could practically hear Dean's teeth grinding beside me and I knew he was regretting apologizing earlier. Charlie continued, "You both wanted to know the reason behind the demons deals, is that right? I would be happy to tell you, and I really do promise that it's not nearly as bad as you think it is. The problem, you see, is that you wouldn't trust me if I really did tell you, and would end of doing something stupid that would ruin the plan we have so carefully constructed." He was right. We wouldn't have trusted him.

The next second both Dean and I were pushed back through the air and slammed into the back wall, two of the other demons holding out their hands and forcing us there. I heard Dean groan beside me and my heart raced. We were in trouble. What if something happened?

Charlie winced when we hit the wall. "Oh! Sorry about that. I know you won't believe me until all of this is over but I really am trying to keep the two of you safe."

"You're doin' a damn fine job so far!" Dean yelled. "What the hell are you planning to do with us?"

As he answered, the group of demons and hunters were slowly gathering in a circle, except of course the two that kept me and Dean against the wall,

"Not everything is about you, you know."

He walked very confidently over to Sarah, nodded to her with a smile, and after giving him an answering smile in return, stepped aside and over to join the circle of demons and hunters who had just began chanting an unfamiliar chant.

Charlie approached Kyle slowly, cautiously, and with every step it looked like Kyle's face grew redder and redder. Finally Charlie was directly in front of him, smiling like he was looking into the face of an angel. Kyle was left to taking short, sporadic breaths until finally Charlie reached for his hand and held it softly. Kyle gulped. Charlie pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. I started to blush, and I glanced at Dean to see that he had looked away and was blushing too. Kyle and Charlie were sweeter than anything I'd ever seen before.

The chanting got faster, and faster and the center of the circle started to glow. Charlie began to lead Kyle over to the middle of the circle and stood just outside the glowing.

"Are you sure?" Charlie's voice was more nervous than Kyle looked when he spoke. Kyle just nodded, and stepped towards the light. I was trying to remember something I'd read like this. Some ritual or ceremony that went like this one, but nothing came to my head. Suddenly I felt something grab my hand. I spun my head around with a gasp but all it was was Dean's hand grabbing onto mine, pulling himself closer to me. He got an inch or two and then we both got distracted by what was going on in the center of the circle.

"This was a bad idea!"

"No it wasn't, Charlie. Don't get cold feet. Not now."

"It's not cold feet you know that isn't it. It's about your life. You cannot give everything up-"

"What am I giving up?" Kyle yelled as the light got brighter and bigger in the center. "If I _don't_ do this I would be giving _you_ up! I can't do that!"

"But just- Just remember what I _am_ for a moment." His eyes became black as he spoke and looked anxiously at Kyle. Kyle stared back fiercely and Charlie flinched, his determination falling for a second.

Suddenly, Kyle pulled Charlie's arm and flung them both into the light. It instantly became a solid looking sphere of white light that had the two of them in the middle. They were spinning around inside it, holding each other, and it looked as if their clothes were being turned to smoke around them. Their bodies became just like the light, and all you could see was their outlines as they spun and spun around inside the spear. If it hadn't had been so strange, it would have been really beautiful.

Dean wasn't trying to pull us closer anymore, but our hands were still clasped together. As the light grew in the center of the circle we felt ourselves slip down from the wall until finally we were sitting on the floor. The demons who'd been holding us had begun watching Charlie and Kyle in the circle and chanting along with the others. We didn't try to get up and leave or go get the guns, we just stayed and watched. We didn't let go of each other hands either.

After another minute the spinning inside the sphere stopped abruptly, along with the chanting. Inside, Kyle and Charlie straightened out, and the sphere touched down onto the ground, moving down and leaving a light circle painted on the ground. As it went down into the ground and off of them, the light draped Charlie and Kyle in glowing white gowns. When it reached their entwined hands it left a bright red ribbon that wrapped around both of their arms, connecting them together where they stood. When it reached their feet and was just a flat circle on the ground, they stepped backwards, out of the light. Their eyes were closed.

After a minute Charlie opened his eyes, the black eyes of a demon. A moment later he squeezed Kyle's hand and slowly, Kyle opened his own eyes. They were identical to Charlie's. Dean meshed his fingers between mine and I turned to him. He looked... surprised I think. I was surprised too. But we didn't do anything, because it would have ruined the moment.

The mood was very tense as Charlie looked into Kyle's very nervous face. He sighed with a smile, then leaned forward and kissed his lips deeply for a full 30 seconds. When he pulled away Kyle blinked away tears as he laughed feebly, and as he blinked the black faded from his eyes and they looked normal again. Charlie wiped away his lover's tears as he cradled him in his accented voice,

"That's better now, isn't it? You'll have to make them black again when The Binder gets here though."

"When will he get here?" Kyle whispered.

"Now." Charlie answered, looking down at the circle of light before them as it turned bright red and something started to come up from out of it. As soon as it started to rise, the circle of demons and hunters all collapsed at once. Dean and I stared around, shocked, until Charlie said to us stiffly,

"This was the other reason I needed the two of you here. Marriages always need at least 2 witnesses in order to be considered valid."

"Marriages?" Dean and I yelled it at the same time.

"A demon marriage to be precise."

**I was going to continue this chapter and have a big climactic moment... but I thought a cliffhanger would be more dramatic. Anyways. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**KeikoPanda102**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The figure was slowly rising out of the red light circle in front of us, and it was clearly a human shape. Dean and I kept gaping from Charlie to the person rising from the ground. We could see the back of his head and shoulders now. He had long gray hair and was balding a little on the top of his head.

"Charlie and I want to be together forever, and the only way to make sure of that was for me to become like him. And now that I am, we can-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Dean interrupted, but not in as demanding of a voice as he usually would. He was nervous about the odds in this situation. I was too, that's why I just didn't say anything. "Go back for a second. We didn't even know you could _do _that. Change yourself into a demon and all that. What the hell was that ceremony you did?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it." Charlie told us, frowning. he was talking really quickly, probably so he wouldn't have to explain when the guy who was still rising slowly from the ground finally looked up and realized where he was. "No human would ever go through with it- because they have to be willing, it cannot be forced. Plus it... takes a lot of souls. That was the reason behind the demon deals. But don't get the wrong idea, lads! Everyone here was a willing participant. Down to each and every hunter. We will repay them all... someday."

"They aren't... dead, are they?" I had to ask, but damn it was a morbid question. Brought bile up into my mouth just thinking about it. I couldn't imagine what Dean was feeling about now. I wanted to hold his hand again.

"Of course not!" Kyle quickly replied, his glanced flickering to Sarah's body before returning to Charlie who finished for him,

"They're just... drifting. We'll get them back in time. It's nothing either of you have to worry about. Now enough of this chat, he's almost here, and I have been an unwed demon for far too long."

The way he said it made it all seem like the most normal thing in the world. Sure, demons get married all the time. Also, demons and hunters always pass out randomly while performing ceremonies that _turn humans into demons._ There's absolutely _nothing _weird about that. Course not.

Suddenly the room smelled like fire. No, more like burnt. Fire doesn't smell bad, it just smells like fire. Burnt smells different, kind of dead smelling. I'd smelled this kind of thing plenty of times before, but nothing that resembled this situation. I was at a loss for what to do, and that body only had his shins left to rise. Surely he could hear and see us by now though, right?

My question was answered not half a second after I asked it inside my head.

"It's rare I get called up here for _this _kind of thing." His voice was deep, mocking. Like someone who had just discovered someone else doing something bad, but wasn't spiteful enough to tattle on them, so he would just watch and wait for them to get in trouble all on their own. "I don't want to know about it, don't tell me. I'm only here for one reason. Never thought I'd see _you _in this position, Charlie, after all you've been known to do..."

He seemed like he was talking to himself instead of any of us. Charlie wasn't listening, that's for sure, still staring lovesick into Kyle's eyes as if they were alone in the most romantic place on earth. They certainly weren't, and it was my job to remind them of that.

"Hey! Can you please explain what the hell is going on here! We've never even heard of a demon wedding, what is this?"

The older demon didn't turn around, but spoke directly to Charlie again.

"Loud witnesses you've got, haven't you? You know witnesses don't have to be able to talk, right? That's just a formality."

Charlie smiled uncomfortably at the older demons joke, then shot me a warning glance, telling me to shut up. I was about tell him exactly why I could not shut up, but Dean kicked my foot with his and I stared at him.

His eyes were telling me that he had a plan, and I needed to trust him. I kept quiet and ground my teeth in silence as Charlie swept back his flaming red hair and once again addressed the older demon.

"Father, please continue with the service. I'm sure the witnesses will remain quiet once it begins."

It was strange hearing a demon refer to someone as "father," even in the religious sense. _Especially _in the religious sense. But as it turned out, Charlie was right. Once the "Father" began to preach(in some foreign tongue), I completely forgot about Dean and his plan, but that was okay, because he forgot too. The words and sounds the demonic preacher spoke came out of his mouth like strings of color. They matched the red ribbon that already bonded Kyle and Charlie around their hands. They streams of color entwined every part of their bodies, until finally at the end the preacher said something we couldn't understand, and Charlie replied with an excited smile and a quick, "I do!"

When asked the same thing, Kyle said "I do," as well.

The whole thing took less than 10 minutes. Way less work than any human wedding i'd ever been to. But, i've only been to a few, so I can't really judge. The colors grew bright for a second, then faded away, but I had a strange feeling that they were kinda... still there somehow.

The "Father" stepped back into he red circle that never disappeared as he'd performed the second ritual that day, or maybe just completed the only ritual of the day, I wasn't sure. His trip down was probably just as slow as the trip up, but it passed a lot slower because the second the bonds around them had become invisible, Charlie and Kyle began kissing, very vehemently. I had to look away. Dean did too. We should have been asking the hundreds of questions we wanted answers to, but it felt... rude to interrupt, so we waited.

Maybe another ten minutes past and then the circle on the floor went back to white light before disappearing completely. The first person to speak was Charlie, to Kyle.

"You did very good, Love," he said in a soothing tone as Kyle started breathing in and out rapidly and tears started to leak out of his eyes. Soon the new-born demon collapsed onto the floor in shakes and Charlie's eyes had nothing but sadness in them as he embraced the sobbing man.

"I knew this would happen!" he quickly yelled, mostly to himself, "I knew you would regret it all, everything!"

"Stupid!" Kyle replied through his tears. "I'm worried about Sarah and- and everyone else!"

Charlie looked surprised but quickly traded that look for one of ease.

"Have no fear. We will get them back proper in no time at all." His british accent was starting to grate on my nerves.

"How?" Dean suddenly yelled from beside me. He stood to his feet shakily, staring around at the bodies on the floor angrily, as if he didn't trust that Charlie would really be able to bring them all back. I stood up too, my thinking going along the same lines his was.

Charlie turned to us, surprised, like he'd forgotten we were there. Jerk. He's the one who made us stay and watch the whole damn ceremony in the first place.

"It will take some time," he surrendered to Dean's question, looking down at the floor so his eyes seemed closed in thought for a moment. But then, when he looked up, he had such fierce determination that even I had to believe when he said,

"But these people and demons were our friends, and they sacrificed an awful lot for us, so we will not leave them lost for very long. We've got plenty of time to waist now. We'll leave the club to the DJ, Ivan, he's always loved it here. I know he'll take good care of it. Does that sound right, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded, smiling, then he sighed jokingly. "By the time we get back it'll be a strip joint with that guy in charge..."

Charlie smiled and went on. "Thank you, both of you, for being witnesses, even if it may have been against your will. You were the last pieces of the puzzle we needed for this to come together like we wanted it to. Thank you, again."

The way he spoke was as if he were saying goodbye. Dean noticed it too, and he stepped forward and started to yell,

"If you think for one second we're just gonna-"

There was a snap that came from Charlie's fingers and then we were back inside the Lounge of the Clairemont Hotel.

"-leave and not...!" Dean stopped yelling when he realized where we were. We both turned around, shocked and disoriented from being transported so suddenly like that.

Jester, the girlish bartender, looked surprised too, but after only about 5 seconds he smiled slyly and brought two beers out of the fridge, setting them firmly on the counter and adding with a smirk,

"These're on me, Boys."

We just stared at him.

* * *

Back in the hotel room some 30 minutes(and 3 beers each) later, Dean and I were trading the phone back and forth while talking to Bobby, trying to decipher what the hell it was we'd seen that night. It was Dean's rotation, so as he talked and explained over and over again, I took the opportunity to think everything over and relax on the bumpy hotel bed for a few minutes until it was my turn to tell the story from my point of view and give my ideas about the whole thing. I wasn't really tired, except for my head. My head felt like it had the entire weight of my body in it, making me all unbalanced when I tried to stand up and walk around. I was still thinking about a lot of things, not just the strange demon marriage we saw today, but also what Charlie had said to me earlier in the night, and what Dean said when he thought I was sleeping the night before. All those kindsa things were running around in my heavy head as I propped it up with a pillow and closed my eyes.

Usually when people close their eyes and they have a lot of thoughts, they're trying to keep the thoughts out- but not me. I wanted my thoughts nice and safe _inside _my head where they couldn't do any harm to the real world, to reality. Yeah, the real world was way better off without my thoughts, but it sure was making my head heavy to have them all shut up in there all the time...

I was so stuck up inside my own head I didn't even notice when it got really quiet in the room. I only realized Dean was off the phone when the edge of the bed went down a little after he sat on it. I opened my eyes just a little and saw him staring at me with one eyebrow raised, asking if I was okay, or probably more realistically, why the hell was I laying down at a time like this. I sat up a little and Dean looked away.

"Bobby says that pretty much everything that asshole Charlie said was the truth. The first part of that ceremony was a basic bonding ceremony. When a human is involved in it it becomes a bit different. Long story short, they become a demon too, so the bond is stronger. Then, once they are both demons and the basic bond is done, they have the second part of the ceremony where they get "married." It's not real marriage or anything, but I guess it is kinda like that. They can't leave each other and stuff like that. I didn't listen to the details."

Dean sounded a bit like how I felt. Confused. Tired. Full. Full of all the crap we've been through and all the shit we have to keep from each other. Maybe that's why he talks to me and watches me when I'm supposed to be sleeping. Maybe it helps him get rid of some of the stuff he's always carrying around. Maybe he's doing a better job of dealing with it than I am. I'm never good at dealing with these kinds of things. I hate hiding them away, trying to ignore them. I just want to face them and get it the fuck over with, you know?

"Bobby also said that "sacrifices" were needed for this kind of ceremony, but since Kyle and Charlie didn't want anyone to die, they tricked the system. The hunters and the demons involved traded souls with these special demons deals. When they were supposed to die in the beginning of the ceremony, instead the souls were bonded and are now just floating around somewhere between hell and earth. That preacher guy couldn't tell the difference between a dead soul and a drifting soul, so their plan worked, and technically, everyone involved is still alive. Kinda. Bobby didn't know much about it, so that was all he could explain."

I waited a minute before I asked the question he was waiting for me for ask.

"What now?"

He sighed and laid back on the bed right next to me, staring up at the ceiling.

"There's not much we can do, you know? We waited to long to go back and try to find Charlie and Kyle. They're probably already on their way to tracking down all those souls. This was the whole reason behind the demons deals in the first place, and now that it's over, there shouldn't be any more."

"We were witnesses. Do you think anything bad could happen because we were there and watched it all go down?"

"I asked Bobby about that too. He said as long as we didn't sign anything we should be in the clear."

"So we can just... move on?" It seemed like we didn't even do anything here. A lot had happened since we'd been in Rainbow City, but it still felt like something had been left unaccomplished.

"Yeah..." he muttered in a hushed voice. "I should probably call Cas, just to check in, tell him what went down..."

"Wait until tomorrow morning."

Ah... I'd had one of those moments. Fuck. What the hell is the difference anymore? It was one of those moments when I didn't know what was going on, and I said something stupid without even thinking about it. One of those moments I still don't understand. Fuck.

He looked at me from the edge of the bed(he'd sat up a moment before), then he laid back down, his back facing me.

"Yeah, you're right. I can call him tomorrow." Then, like an afterthought, he added, "When we're miles and miles away from this God forsaken town."

I didn't say anything, but I felt my breathing all but stop, like a huge clamp was biting down onto my lungs. I tried to take a deep breath but no air came. It started to hurt. I knew it would feel better if he just turned and looked my way, or something, anything, to notice me somehow.

"Sammy?" he saved my with that one word. My name. My nickname. After all, my name is Sam, not Sammy. Only for him would I be Sammy. Maybe some other people would call me Sammy... but it's not the same way as he calls me Sammy. Like he owns me. Possessively.

I love it.

"Don't you think it's weird?" He asked, completely unaware of my internal problems. I still chose to ignore them, even though it was hurting more than ever now.

I cleared my throat but my voice still cracked anyway when I replied,

"What's weird?"

"L- love. Between a demon and a human. That's what it all came down to in the end, you know?"

I did know. Charlie had spoken to me too. About love.

"Charlie had a weird way of thinking about love." I said flatly, wondering if he would pick up on the hint.

"He said all those weird things to you too?" he asked loudly. I was surprised at how much we were using the word "weird." What was so weird about it?

Was it because they were gay? No, that couldn't be it. Tons of people were, are, gay. That's totally not out of the ordinary or weird at all. But it did add to it.

Was it the fact that they were demon and human, then? Was that what made it weird? But... if they loved each other... what did it matter?

Then, in that moment, it hit me.

What Charlie was trying to say all along.

The way love works. What he was trying to explain.

Two different kinds, he'd said. Two _different_ kinds.

Different.

Different... but together?

"Yeah..." I said softly. Soft enough, and with enough meaning so Dean had to turn around to make sure he heard it all right, "The love between a demon and a human _is _weird."

I think maybe Charlie was wrong about one thing. The difference is really no big deal. Once you realize what it is... it's like there's no difference at all.

I sucked in a deep breath and smiled. At Dean. My brother. Whom I loved. Like a _brother_.

And maybe... a bit like something else.

"But I think," I started slowly, watching his face change from confusion to adorable shock, "the love between two brothers is even weirder. Especially two brothers like us, Dean."

* * *

**Ehem. Guess what comes next guys!**

**Better get ready! Because this is gonna be the first lemon i've written in a while, and my writing is a bit like wine... the longer I wait, and let it sit- the better it is once I open it up and unleash it upon the world! Well, the fanfiction world, at least. XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Sam!" Dean sat up instantly, trying to play it off as a joke, but failing horribly. "What're you-?"

I sat up too, staring him dead in the eyes. I wanted to take this seriously. If I didn't take it seriously, no way in hell Dean would take it seriously. Dean struggled with finding the right words as I watched him squirm near the side of the bed. Finally, I decided to take him out of his misery.

"Dean, I know." I stated flatly, waiting for his reaction before I went any further. His mouth twitched and he wouldn't hold my gaze. That was enough of a sign to show he knew what I was talking about. Good, but I would still need to explain a little to make sure we were on the same page.

"I know that you've been watching me when I sleep. I know what you've been saying to me too. I know everything, Dean."

As soon as he was positive on what I was referring to, Dean lowered his eyes and sat in silence for so long, I wondered if maybe I should keep going. The problem was, now I didn't even know where I was trying to go. I needed Dean to answer me, to tell me what I needed to do. Finally, without looking up, he spoke,

"Everything, huh?" he asked, chuckling without even an ounce of humor. "You can't possibly know everything, Sammy. There's stuff I haven't even-! Stuff I would never dream of-! You couldn't..."

His voice cracked and he started choking on his own words. It was horrible, just watching him, waiting for him to finally break and let me in, so that maybe I really _could _know everything. I think... I wanted to know everything. Just thinking for a second that there were things about my brother that I didn't know made me cringe. Of course I wanted to know more- to know everything!

He finally looked up, his eyes shimmering.

It's funny. People always say I'm the emotional one, the softy. They are so wrong. It's Dean. It's always been Dean. It's one of the things I love about him!

"Sammy please don't hate me," he begged. "I don't mean to be like this it's-"

"Dean shut up." I chuckled, trying to do the only thing that might ease the tension of the situation. "What are you even going on about? What are you like, exactly?"

He looked down again, unhappily, but at least a bit more in control than he was before I'd interrupted.

"I'm a fucking pervert..."

"But you love me Dean. I don't see a problem here."

He looked up, shocked and confused. Apparently, I was taking this whole thing a lot better than he had imagined. It took him a minute, but then he seemed to almost be ready to act normal. He even turned up the corners of his lips in an attempt to smile when he said,

"I watch you when you sleep, Sam. I think it's gone a little past love at this point."

I didn't say anything, just watched as the wheels in his head spun round and round, thinking about what he'd just said, what i'd just said, and what we were talking about. Every now and then he would flinch visibly, like my eyes watching him were two guns pointed right at him, and he was in a dangerous situation where he had to watch every little thing he said, otherwise I might pull the trigger and... who knows. Then, just when I thought he was going to break down into tears and I would finally get my chance to erm, _comfort _him, he sent me reeling back with a loud declaration that sent my heart skyrocketing with all the honesty it held.

"Sammy, you're my everything!"

He nearly screamed it. It wasn't a wimpy, mamby-pamby declaration of love, it was a confession of what he knew was the truth. Of course, I'd known for a long time that I was Dean's everything, 'cuz he was mine to. Not that I was gonna tell _him_ that. Not yet, at least.

"From when we were still kids, Sam," he mumbled meaningfully, "I've loved you. Because you were _my _baby brother and I had to protect you. You were the cutest baby brother I could ever want and it took every damn thing I had not to spoil the hell outta you. There were so many times I just wanted to hold you in my arms forever and never let go- don't get me wrong!" He added suddenly, "I wasn't- I didn't have _these_ kinda thoughts back then. You were just a kid! But I could never figure out why I loved you so much more than the girls I picked up. You were special, Sammy. My Sammy. Mine. Then we... got older..."

He drifted off and the temperature of the room seemed to surge up into the 90's. I wondered if this was what hell kinda felt like. Huh, I'd never asked Dean if it was actually hot down there. I should do that one of these days. Anyway, his face was red and I know mine was too because I was thinking what he was thinking:

Skin rubbing against skin, body fluids running onto the bed sheets, the friction sensation of pleasure from sexual touches, and long, deep kisses with more meaning than any kisses that had ever been shared before all throughout time could have possibly had.

Yeah, we were thinking the same thing, and it was making us both hot- in more ways than one.

I tried not to think about it, but the harder I tried the more intense the craving for physical connection seemed to get. Just the thought of my brother- who I'd always loved like a brother- in my arms and screaming my name out of a whole _different _kind of love... well it would have been enough to get me off right then and there. But I knew I would have to be patient. Dean was still struggling. It was obvious he had been trying not to think of these things for much longer than I had. How long though? I wondered. How long had Dean lusted after my body like he lusted after my heart?

"Do you remember..." I worked hard to phrase the question in a way that would give me the answer I wanted. "Do you remember the moment when you realized...?" Just that was enough. He knew what I meant. We've always been pretty good at understanding each other without a lot of words.

He swallowed, acted as if he wasn't going to answer, then, "Yeah." His voice was breaking again. Like all of this was just too much for him, like his very soul would break if it kept on going like it was. "Yeah, I do... remember. I don't remember the moment, or where I was, or the time or what set it off, I just remember the feeling."

The way he said it was like... I don't know, like he was remember the most painful moment of his whole life. It killed me inside to see him recall it, but I had to know. Before I could do anything- I had to know.

"It felt really, like _really _good... at first. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. I loved you, didn't I? Wasn't this feeling the natural course when you loved someone as much as I loved you? But a course, it got unnatural when I remembered that the reason I loved you so much in the first place was because _you're my brother. _Then, all the good stuff went away and all that was left was excruciating pain. Sammy I'd never felt anything like it before. I hated myself for feeling the things I did for you. You get it, right? I mean, you're my fucking little brother! I couldn't be thinking of you when I-!"

If my eyes jerked open a little wider, I'm sure he must have noticed, because he stopped his panicked rant to breath very uneven breathes and fiddle with the wrinkles in his jeans nervously.

"I tried to stop but I couldn't, Sam. The only thing I could do was to... to watch you sleep. I thought that when you were sleeping I could take a break or something. It was too late though," he laughed under his breath with no real humor, just like earlier. "I was already in _love-_love with you. You must have noticed, because no matter how much I tried I couldn't help myself from acting different to try and impress you or make you fall for me- like it was some fucked up instinct or something! Sammy please don't hate me..."

It was the second time he had said that, and now it was starting to piss me off. Who the hell did Dean think I was? When he let out a choked dry sob, I lost it.

"Dean," I whined, moving across the bed with my hand outstretched to touch him. I thought maybe if I just touched him everything would be okay.

Instead of the loving caress I had hoped for, my sudden action surprised him so much he flinched away in shock... and promptly fell clumsily off the edge of the bed.

If it hadn't been so damn funny it woulda been the cutest thing i'd ever seen in my life.

"Ow..." I heard him say pitifully from the small space between the bed and the wall. He'd fallen backwards so his legs were still trapped on the bed while the rest of him was crammed inside that tiny space. I put both my hands on his ankles and bent over the side of the bed, not even bothering to restrain my laughter.

He just sat there like he wanted the wall to swallow him up and didn't make an action to try and get himself out. I waited a minute, but he still just sat there glaring at his knees with glistening eyes that refused to overflow with tears. He looked so good just sitting there it was killing me. He could really be a jerk sometimes.

After I'd finished laughing I slid myself right next to him inside the hole he'd found, my feet still on the bed next to his and my back up against the cold wall. I sat there quietly for a minute and stared around the hotel room from the strange angle near the floor.

"I kinda like this hotel, it's more homely than some of the others we've stayed in."

"You hate hotels." He contradicted grimly.

"But I don't mind this one," I replied quickly, adding, "and you like hotels. God knows why but you've loved staying in hotels for as long as I can remember."

I felt his shoulder shake as it pressed up next to mine in a silent laugh, then he said fondly,

"I like hotels because you _used _to like hotels. Remember? We'd get rooms with Dad with just two beds, and we'd have to share. I always complained about it- 'who wants to share a bed with their bed-wetter baby brother?' But in reality I was happy, 'cuz no matter what, you would end up clinging to me. It's because of memories like those I love hotels so much, Sammy."

"I know." I smiled, not looking at him, just staring straight forward in front of me with a goofy grin on my face. Is it egotistic that I love hearing Dean talk about how much he loves me? Probably. But who cares?

We were quiet again for a while, then I mustered up the courage to mess with him a bit more. No more simple talk about hotels and memories- it was time to get serious.

"Dean," I breathed, and, noticing his hand twitch beside mine as I said his name, lifted my own hand to gently touch his skin with the tips of my fingers. "Dean, you know that feeling you described a few minutes ago? I wanna feel it too. I love you..."

He groaned and turned his head away from mine. I took that opportunity to lean in and whisper in his quickly reddening ear.

"No, listen Dean! I love you because you're my brother, and I thought that was all, because there was a difference between that kind of love and _this_-" I used the hand that had been caressing his to slowly stroke his thigh through his jeans, "-kind of love."

He gasped and his hand clenched over mine in a death-grip, stopping it from moving up and down his leg. I could feel his heartbeat through his hand and it sent shivers down my spine.

"But I was _wrong_, Dean! There isn't any difference between this love- not for us! The only difference is how it'll feel. I want to feel it, Dean, look at me!"

His eyes were closed so tight I thought his eyebrows were going to touch if he scowled any deeper. He also looked like he wasn't breathing. Then, slowly, he turned towards me with his eyes still shut tight. He took a great shuddering breath and opened those pretty baby blue eyes i've always loved so much, squinting at first, then finally staring right at me with fear and doubt shining through those shimmering pools.

"Sammy, I told you before, it hurts, it fucking hurts! We're brothers! We can't..." His eyes were closed again and he was gasping for air as he spoke. "It hurts so much Sam..."

I turned to face him as much as the cramped space would let me, taking his hand in my left and holding his face in my right. His eyes flew open and we stared at each other. But just in case our silent communication wasn't enough, I added as I leaned in slowly,

"It'll hurt more... if I never... try..."

Then, I fucking kissed the jerk. Finally.

It was soft, but only for a moment, because the second our lips touched I understood how he felt. It felt good.

So fucking good. Just like he'd said.

I pressed forward and he did the same. I couldn't stop thinking, _I'm kissing Dean. I'm kissing my brother. Fuck this feel amazing. _His lips were softer than I'd ever imagined, and I had imagined it, just subconsciously. Once my lips were against his I really realized how pretty he is, he's always been such a damn pretty boy, but now I could really appreciate it.

I heard a groan escape his mouth when I brought my other hand up to awkwardly grab the back of his head, forcing his mouth closer to mine in a fit of passion. I snaked my tongue inside when he opened his mouth in surprise and thats when he gathered enough strength to push me away. The second I stopped he started gasping for air.

"Dean, I-"

"Sam, shut up for a second." He let his thumb roll his bottom lip absentmindedly as he sat in the hole between the bed and wall, his legs still awkwardly resting on the sheets. Finally, he rolled his eyes and said,

"Help me get up onto the damn bed..."

I slid out of the awkward position I was in in an instant when he commanded me shyly. Climbing back onto the bed, I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him easily out of the hole. I must have been too excited and enthusiastic, because I pulled too hard and he landed on top of me. My head was hanging off the opposite side of the bed and his was settled between my neck and chest.

Instead of panicking and trying to get off of each other like we normally would, we both just laid there. After a minute, Dean even wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me in a soft hug. I replied by embracing him the same way, folding my hands across his back and just holding him. We _never_ hug. This was nice.

Then, I felt Dean's lips against my skin. He was kissing the exposed flesh above the collar of my shirt. His kisses were so light I barely noticed at first, then they started to last longer, and then he started to nibble a little, and suck at the skin until I knew a mark was left there. Then he just kept kissing up my neck until he reached my lips and they connected again. This time it was even more intense. My lips already felt sore, and we'd barely kissed twice.

I lifted my knees, trying to sit a up a bit so we didn't fall off _this _side of the bed. When he gasped and threw back his head, I lost it. Again.

Not only did I sit up, when I did I threw him down on the bed, his head landing on one of the pointless decorative pillows, and climbed on top of him, locking him down with my mouth on his. Instead of complaining like I thought he would, he surprised me.

I felt his hands on my hips and was confused. Then, they slowly moved beneath my shirt and up along my chest, pulling the shirt up along with them. I had to break away from the kiss so he could pull it all the way off and throw it across the room somewhere. Now it was getting to be too hot. My lips crashed against his again, his tongue asking for entrance before I even had a chance. I never knew before, but Dean is very good at kissing. I must be good at it too, because he was moaning continuously against my lips and every time we separated he was left gasping and inhaling air like crazy.

Then we came together again like out lips were magnets and there was nothing we could do to resist their pull towards each other. He tasted like alcohol, but I wouldn't have expected him to taste like anything else. Because the taste of alcohol fit perfectly- he was intoxicating.

Now as I kissed him, my skin pressed up against the shirt I was determined to rip right off his body, his hands flew to my hair and he grabbed a hold of the brown strands, pulling fiercely as our tongues fought through our kisses. We were getting rougher the more we touched and I loved it.

Finally, after a particularly painful tug on my scalp, I disconnected our lips and grabbed two sides of his shirt in my hands. It was still the tacky shirt I had picked out for him to wear to the club. It was a flimsy, satin thing with bright neon colors in random stripes- so easy to rip apart at the seams.

"Sammy! What the-"

I shut him up by gripping his now bare waist and hoisting him completely off the bed. My mouth felt hot against his skin, and he smelled just as good as he tasted. His was cut just like me, but that was no surprise. I'd seen him without his shirt on tons of times, but feeling the muscles beneath my tongue and fingers was like nothing I'd ever imagined. Then I got to his nipples and licked them lightly, reaching up with my hands to rub over them with my thumbs.

"AAAAH! Fuck! Sam!"

Girls may be hot and stuff, but I swear nothing, _not a goddam thing_ in the whole world is sexier than Dean arching his back at **your** touch and screaming **your** name. Nothing.

When his back was lifted off the bed I slid my hands underneath him and put my thumbs inside the rim of his pants, ready to rip them off just like I'd done to his shirt. He didn't like that too much.

"Sam, what the _hell _do you think you're doin'?"

I sat up, and so did he, sliding up the wall behind him and folding his legs closer to his body. We just stared at each other for a while, both of us picturing how we imagined this was going to go. Finally, it seemed to click for both of us at exactly the same time.

"Oh _HELL _NO-!" Dean yelled, glaring at me like I'd just cockblocked him or something.

"You can't be serious, Dean-!" I said at the same time.

"Fuck yeah I'm serious, _Bitch_," I didn't miss the emphasis on that word, "I'm the older brother so obviously I'm the one who's-!"

"Yeah, but I'm taller and bigger, _and _not nearly as cute as you are, Jerk."

"Don't you dare call me cute, Sam! So help me, I will rape your ass if you piss me off right now!"

He was breathing heavily but I saw weakness in his eyes. It made me hungry and I wanted to smile, but I held back to explain calmly,

"Dean, you have to think about this logically. Who was trying to hit on you at that club? The big, manly guys, right? And who was hitting on me? The little ones, Dean, you said it yourself. They wanted my-"

"Well I don't!" He exclaimed. I glared playfully, leaning forwards. He tried to press himself even farther back against the wall but I trapped him, placing my hands on ether side of his shoulders, locking him there. Then, I glanced down at his lap, and said,

"You sure about that, Dean?"

He blushed but his glare faltered, like he was really thinking about it. It didn't help that the mood was still just as hot as it had been a few minutes ago when we were all over each other. I couldn't believe how fast it all happened, but it seemed so _right_ now. Maybe it had to do with what Charlie had said. We'd loved each other the normal way for so long, now that we were finally getting around to this, well, it had built up.

I kissed his cheek then moved back towards his ear. When my lips were brushing his left ear just lightly enough, I muttered,

"I'll make it feel good, Dean..."

"Fuck you, Sam." He growled, but I knew I was close to winning this battle.

"No, fuck _you_, Dean." I smiled, returning to stare into his eyes. Then, I leaned in and kissed him gently, turning my head at the perfect angle and employing all my tricks to make him succumb to being on the bottom. He moaned in the kind of way that showed he was trying to resist.

There was a small problem with my plan, though. The more I touched him the more I wanted him and the less I wanted to wait. He was making everything difficult, being so particular about who was fucking who- not that I was gonna concede either, but still. After about 5 minutes of more heart stopping kisses, I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I needed to be inside him. It was starting to hurt.

"How about a compromise," I groaned in impatient annoyance. "I'll do you this time, then next time..."

I drifted off, letting him fill in the blanks. He thought it over for a minute, then smiled.

"How about I do you-"

"No chance."

"Fine!" He muttered _bitch_ under his voice then added, "I bet I'll be better at it."

"Oh yeah?" I said, smiling in excitement, mostly because he had finally agreed, but also because he had offered a challenge that I had no intention of loosing. "I'll take that bet, Jerk. But you better be ready, because now I have even more reason to go all out for this."

His nervous face was so appealing it made me lock my lips on his again. But really, the time for kissing was past. I grabbed his ankles and pulled them behind me, further down the bed. He yelped as he slid down and landed on the pillows again. When he saw me looking down at him hungrily his eyes opened wide and his breath caught in his throat. I felt a feral snarl grow in my chest when I looked at his skin that was starting to glisten with sweat.

It didn't even matter that he didn't have any boobs, i'd moved past thinking about that the moment our lips touched. It wasn't even anything anymore. We were gay for each other. Who cares? It's a whole lot worse that we're brothers, but even that didn't seem so bad as I slowly trailed a finger down the center of his stomach and stopped right above his jeans.

He growled at me. I don't think there's a fuckin' sexier sound on earth. I bent to kiss his chest as he pulled an arm around my shoulders. I don't think he noticed the 'snap' of the button or the 'zip' of the zipper being pulled down. I worked my lips down his chest again, but this time I went even lower. Was it just my imagination, or did the skin near his hips taste at least ten times better?

I could feel the pulsing bulge in his pants that matched mine. I should have been cringing away from any erection that wasn't mine but instead I was overcome with the strangest combination of emotions; lust and curiosity. How should I touch Dean to make him feel even better? Was it just like touching myself, or did I need a new technique? I rubbed the hard mound through the jean fabric and he let out a strangled choking noise. It kinda sounded like he had tried to say, "fuck" but all that came out was the "f-" and the "-ck" with a girly sounding gasp in the middle. It made me even hotter, and harder, than I already was. This needed to go faster. First thing to do; get rid of the pants and underwear.

The pants slid easily down his thighs, I even had time to admire how smooth the dip from his hip to pelvic bone was, like a polished wooden bowl. Following the line down I could now see the complete outline of my brother's(rather nice) shaft. The tip was poking out of the top of his gray underwear- a healthy tan coloring. Cautiously, I rubbed my thumb softly along it's entire length. So softly that I was sure he wouldn't feel it, but I was wrong. The second my thumb reached the tip he sat bolt upright- his face beautifully flushed and his eyes desperately near watering. He was breathing like we'd just chased a werewolf through the forest or something. I pressed my hand soothingly but firmly against the inside of his thigh, trying to get him to relax, but instead he just grabbed my hand in his and moved it away, turning the other direction and biting his lip.

I shook my hand out of his and climbed back on top of him, forcing him to lay back down flat on the bed. From his expression I could tell he was upset about something, he was panicking. I kissed him again and placed a hand on his chest. His heartbeat was going crazy, but he still responded to the kiss with intense enthusiasm and passion, it was a kiss that was so very much Dean it took me by surprise. Encouraged, I moved my other hand down to his waist again. He instantly tensed up, trying to push me up so he could sit. I pushed him back down and caught his gaze.

"Trust me, Dean." I said as I worked my hand gently over the fabric still covering his most sensitive area.

He looked at me with an almost hurt expression.

"I do, Sam. I do it's just-" he shook his head and glared at the wall determinedly. After a minute he blurted out, "It goes against my nature! Your pushing me down and taking my clothes off and feel like I should be the one dominating instead."

"You'll get your chance," I chuckled. I was starting to feel a bit better about our deal too. If he was enjoying me this much, I would probably be able to grit my teeth and enjoy him too.

Hearing this cheered him up significantly, although that may also have been from the fact that I had just slipped my hand into the cotton underwear and finally felt my fingers brush burning flesh. I leaned in before violently removing the last of Dean's clothing and whispered in his ear,

"Dean, I love you."

The sound Dean made after that, and after I'd wrapped my hand around his length, pumping it up and down in fervent, rigid motions- made me practically start humping his leg. It did make me realize that I wanted to be naked too. Dean was all bare now that i'd finally gotten rid of the annoying underwear, and for some reason his nakedness made me want to be naked very badly. It was weird, because I _never _liked getting completely undressed for sex. Whenever i'd been with girls before i'd always had this kink for doing it with our clothes still on like we were in a rush or something. Even if the girl was naked I usually kept my pants on, just hanging underneath my ass until I was done. But now, with Dean squirming sweaty and bare beneath me I wanted nothing but to touch all of my body with his. I got rid of my pants and underwear in the time it took Dean to recover from my last attack. He opened his eyes blearily as his breathing returned to a still fast, but slightly less unnatural rate.

His green eyes widened when he glanced down the bed at where I stood on my knees over his slightly parted legs. He gulped visibly and the need I'd felt earlier to hump his thigh came speeding back full force. I bent over him and let my slightly wet member rub against him skin. I wasn't sure how he would react until I heard,

"Oh! Sam! Sammy! Fuuuuck!" This 'fuck' was perfectly clear and just as sexy as the first, incomplete one. Rubbing against his leg wasn't good enough anymore. I grabbed both of his hips in my hands and aligned our throbbing lengths. He must have been feeling the same need I was, because he was the one who lifted his own waist to touch our two members together. It was like ecstasy! Fucking ecstasy!

I leaned down as soon as they touched and pressed my chest to his, holding him as close as I could. He did the same, wrapping his arms around my neck and bucking his hips along with mine. We were both screaming. I'm sure the people in the rooms next to us heard, but if they did they didn't say a thing.

Finally I could feel release coming and my head filled with clear white nothingness as Dean clawed at my back and pulled my hair and I squeezed the breath out of him in the tightest embrace I'd ever given in my life. He came right when I did and it was amazing. I still held on as tight as I could muster when we collapsed, completely out of breath, on the bed. It took a few minutes, maybe even half an hour, for us to calm down enough to even think about anything. I was the first one to realize our problem.

"Dean, you're still hard."

"So are you!" He accused playfully.

There was a heavy silence and then I asked, "You ready?"

"Just get it over with," he grunted, but I knew without seeing his face that he was blushing just thinking about it. "S'not like it'll hurt or anything. I've had way worse pain than just something like _that _up my..." He still couldn't say it. I smirked.

Lifting myself up, I realized that the fatigue that we'd both felt only a few minutes ago was now no where to be found. It was replaced with anticipation. This was something neither of us had done before. Getting off was one thing- sex was another. They were different, you see?

As I stared down at him I saw a mix of both of our cum smeared on his toned chest. It looked so erotic I felt a familiar jolt travel down my back just looking at it. This jolting sensation was becoming very familiar very quickly when it came to sex with my brother. I couldn't say I didn't like it.

Staring dow at him I had an idea. I ran a few fingers across his chest, coating them with the sticky white substance. he stared me like I was crazy.

"For lube?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Then, I got to see that blushing face I liked to much right before I flipped him over into his stomach with one arm.

He made an annoyed sound that died out quickly to be replaced by a sensual gasp when I reached underneath him and stroked his length again, causing his hips to lift almost automatically into the air. I spread his cheeks, feeling him tense as I did, then pressed one finger to the entrance of the hole I suddenly craved to fill. With the slippery semen coating the finger it went in easily, something Dean noticed with intense embarrassment.

"Oh god..." He muttered. His voice was muffled because he was pressing his face so hard against the sheets on the bed. Trying to be attentive and to keep him as comfortable as possible, I stroked his length again with my other hand when pressing the finger deeper. He still tensed at the intrusion and I could feel every single muscle tighten inside him. It was amazing, and I only had my finger inside. I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like once my, well you know, was inside. Then I looked down and realized it might actually be a little tight, and that wouldn't be good. I worked to stretch him by adding a second finger and continually using my other hand on his length. Nothing seemed to be working. He was too nervous about the whole thing.

I draped my body over his and whispered encouragingly,

"Dean, you've gotta relax."

"Relax?" He asked loudly, "Why don't _you _try relaxing when someone's gotta finger up your- **AHHH**!"

His body shuddered under mine as I pressed the sensitive gland deep inside him. He seemed to lose every thought that he'd been having before as his hands grabbed the sheets and balled them into his fists. His whole body shook for a moment and his breathing increased in speed at least tenfold.

This shivering, whimpering, moaning man underneath me was barely my brother anymore. That is, until he turned around and looked at me with Dean's eyes and a classic Dean smirk and said,

"Well, Sammy? You ever gonna get around to actually doing it?"

I smirked back and replied with something that would be sure to remind him that I was still me.

"Jerk!"

"_Bitch!_" The bitch was less of his usual comeback and more of his exclamation because i'd just hit that sweet spot again before removing the fingers altogether. Now that I had his total agreement I moved my cock between his two perfectly tanned cheeks and grasped his hips in my strong hands. His eyes were closed but I saw his steady breathing telling me that he was trying to relax as much as he could. Carefully, I pressed myself forward, not stopping until the head was completely in.

He sucked in his breath. I pushed forward even more, but I was quickly losing it. The only thing that stopped me from going into complete sex mode and ravishing him until he couldn't even walk the next was the fact that it was my brother, my big brother Dean, who I was pushing myself into. Not just some girl I'd get with to relieve stress, or even a girlfriend I claimed to love. That love couldn't have been anything like this, because sex was never ever like this before.

"Hurry up..." He moaned, biting his lip. I wanted to laugh, something about the way he said it just seemed funny. But I didn't, instead I just grinned to myself and followed his orders. Aren't I a good brother or what?

Inside him was hotter than being inside fire- and so good. His rasping, gasping sounds every time I moved were better than music. The first few thrusts were testing, to see how good it would be. After that, it was just animalistic, dirty, sexy, hot love.

He was screaming my name with every thrust and it made me want to do the same. I'd never _really_ appreciated sex before. There are so many great things about sex with real, _true _love that just isn't the same as sex without it. Sex with Dean is never hard work, it comes naturally.

I had my arms wrapped around his chest and my chest pressed against his back. I could feel every muscle rippling as a different part of his shivered with ecstasy. It should have hurt just a little at first, but the way he was screaming and moaning made me think he felt good from the moment I went all the way in and kept going.

"Sammy, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Sam, Sammy!"

"Dean! Oh, shit! Dean!"

My rhythm was steady and quick because every now and then he would yell, "faster!" and "harder!" and I would have to oblige him by doing just as he said. I was deaf to the sounds of our skin slapping against each other because his voice was so loud(again, I wondered why the people in the rooms next to us never complained).

All of it was too much; the tight wetness inside him, the smooth hotness of his skin against mine, the sweet carelessness of his voice ringing in my ears. We'd only been going for about 3 minutes when I shoved myself as deep as I could go and came with a silent scream.

After removing myself from inside him and taking a moment to calm back down I looked down at him. he'd flipped himself over and was looking at me with a strange combination of emotions. He was obviously surprised, but he also seemed a bit angry(probably because I had come inside of him) and pleased with himself(most likely because he'd lasted longer than me and was being a cocky idiot. There was also some conflict on his face and I realized later that that was only because he was trying to decide whether to yell at me for coming inside him or to mock me for coming too fast. He decided on the latter, much to my annoyance.

"See, told you I should have been on top. I'm still ready to go."

Glaring, I yanked one of his legs into the air, spreading them apart and placing my already half re-hard member at his hole. Just this sight made me fill up completely. He looked like the sexiest damn porn star i'd ever seen. He'd probably kill me if he ever heard me say that though. Before pressing in again I said with a dark smirk,

"It's not about how long each round is, it's about how many rounds you can go!"

His nervous expression told me that he secretly agreed with my unspoken theory that I had more stamina than he did, even if I couldn't last as long.

True, by the end of the second round we came at the same time and he looked ready to give in, but I was still panting heavily and ready for more. The new angle with his leg in the air let me go deeper than before and now that we'd both cum everything was a lot slicker inside him, so there was less resistance. He'd started to relax more too, so the pressure was easier to handle.

The whole thing was so amazing I didn't think it would ever end. After every round he'd glance at me, hoping I was finished with him, but instead I just pushed back inside and went again. He didn't complain though, because he was still coming and feeling good at the very end. At least I think he was, but I don't really remember the end too much. I just remember feeling immensely satisfied and passing out on top of him, my lips pressed to his and my member still inside. The very last thing I remember: his face being lit up by the morning sunlight coming in through the windows.

* * *

I woke up to a soft hand running through my hair and along the right side of my face. I opened my eyes and blinked. The body beneath my head squirmed when my eyelashes tickled it's skin. I suddenly remembered everything.

It was Dean's chest I was resting on. My brother's chest. Dean's stomach across which my hand was draped. My brother's chest. Dean's rich scent that filled my nose as I inhaled deeply. My brother's scent. Dean's hand that was tracing my face gently, lovingly. My brother's hand.

My brother with whom, the night before, I had had the most amazing sex i'd ever experienced before.

I smiled. I should have known from the moment I started questioning Dean's feelings for me that it would come to this. I was glad, laying there with my head on his chest, that it had come to this.

I sat up awkwardly, blinking into the light. Then, still smiling, leaned in with my eyes closed to kiss him good morning.

I was sure my aim was okay, yet my lips only touched his cheek, not the soft, plump mouth I had been looking for. I opened my eyes curiously and saw that Dean was staring off thoughtfully in the other direction. Not good thoughts either, because he was scowling. I sat up a little taller and gave him a question glance. He caught my eye and sighed.

"We're brothers, Sam."

"Ah..." I understood then, why he looked so unhappy. I shook my head and couldn't stop a slight smile forming on my face. When his expression became seriously pissed I even laughed out loud. How stupid was he being, really? Weren't we passed this already?

"Sammy this is a seriously problem!" he yelled, moving away from me to the edge of the bed.

"It is not Dean," I replied. It was a bit strange that I was the one to say that, when I had been so against the whole thing originally. "I love you."

I thought he was going to argue but my statement seemed to pacify him completely. He didn't smile, but he did move back to the middle of the small bed and mutter quietly,

"I love you too."

From there, neither of us really knew what to do anymore. We got out of bed eventually, took showers and got dressed. Don't misunderstand! It wasn't like it was awkward or anything. No, Dean was still the same Dean he'd always been; making wisecracks and complaints about every little thing. And I guess I was the same to. It just seemed like something very important had happened and yet all this normality made it like it wasn't even important at all.

We packed up our stuff and headed downstairs to check out. Unfortunately for us, Jester, the annoying bartender from the lounge, was at the checkout counter. He flashed his teeth in a slick smile as we approached. I started checking us out, turning in the key and paying and all that, but Jester was talking to Dean. Just as I was really starting to wonder why nothing at all had changed, even though Dean and I had actually had _sex_, I heard him say,

"You know, seriously, when your in town the next time. Look me up."

I felt an uncomfortable feeling bubbling up in my stomach but ignored it as I signed the bill. Dean was glaring at the little piece of paper Jester had just pushed towards our side of the counter. It had a phone number on it.

I saw Dean roll his eyes and reach for the paper just to be nice, but my hand moved on its own and grabbed the little piece of offending paper before he had the chance. The two of them gave me similar looks of surprise. I crumbled the paper in my fist then said with a smile,

"No need. We won't be coming back here."

First Jester looked offended, but then he smirked and asked,

"And why is that?"

It was the first actual question I'd heard him ask the entire time I'd known him(which was only about 2 days, but still). I grabbed the center of Dean's shirt in my fist, pulled him near me and smirked back.

"It's dangerous here. Everyone under the sun is after this guy's ass. I'd be a bad brother if I didn't get him away as fast as I could."

With that I led a blushing and yelling Dean out of the hotel and towards the car. I was filled with a weird feeling of dominance. I went automatically to the drivers side and even had my hand on the car door when Dean stopped and said amusedly,

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked up and after a few seconds, realized.

"Um..."

"I let you fuck me one time and you get this crazy idea that YOU'RE the guy, huh? Don't forget, _little brother, _it's my turn next. Now get away from the damn driver's side, Bitch."

Feeling deflated, I walked over to my side and climbed in, only muttering "Jerk" under my breath. Dean slide in the car smiling, but then his expression drastically changed when he sat down. The color drained from his face, his eyes jerked open wide and his jaw clenched together with a 'snap'.

I looked down at his waist first, nervous that something was wrong. Then I realized _exactly _what was wrong.

I couldn't have kept the smile off my face if I wanted to. When he turned and glared it only made it better. I started laughing hysterically and didn't stop until he'd turned on the car and started driving out of the parking lot. His mood was grim for a while but I was back in my good mood. He called me sadistic and a bitch and a few other things, but I didn't care, because when I reached over into his side and grasped his hand, his fingers easily laced between mine, and they stayed like that for a long time(at least until Cas suddenly showed up in the backseat and started asking weird questions about how humans display brotherly love).

As we turned off the exit and onto the highway I sighed and said,

"I kinda liked this city."

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't all bad." He replied.

This city had helped me understand at least one thing:

Brotherly love.

Brotherly lust.

To Dean and I, there really wasn't a difference after all.

FINITE.

* * *

**THANK YOU for reading this far(I apologize for any and all typos as I did not read over this very carefully and most was written in a horny rush), and I really hope you enjoyed this story(omg this last chapter is so fucking long). I hope to write more Supernatural fanfiction in the future. I might try a Dean/Castiel next!**

**Please tell me how you liked this ending, and the story as a whole- it'll make me reeeeally happy!**

**KeikoPanda102(I really need a new pen-name)**


End file.
